


Le Chat et La Chasseresse

by Thumper_Q



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, Multi, Mystery Character(s), Post-Break Up, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 41,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thumper_Q/pseuds/Thumper_Q
Summary: The story of a young girl who was recently dumped by the love of her life. Her life turns around when she meets a very special masked hero. Will this turn into more of a meeting of the night? or will it just crash and burn like her previous love encounter? Read to find out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, This is my first ever work and I hope we can enjoy the journey together ^-^. I don't have a posting schedule as I don't know how popular this work will be. but I took a lot of inspiration from my fave other works and I began to make my own so my story goes on! I have my own OC's in this work and they all have stories behind them. Enjoy! <3

Week 1 of living in Paris, you hadn't planned to be here. After all, you had believed you were finally happy living in germany with him. In the end you're here, in Paris. Confused and in pain, misled and wishing for answers. Why did he do such a thing? What was missing that made him leave. Putting down the photos of you two together, you get up from your chair and walked to the balcony looking into the sky. You stare blankly feeling the sharp cold air caress your body.

“What has my life come to….Its not what you had wanted…..neither what i wanted…” You sighed and gripped the railing. “None of us thought it would come to this ... I should've stayed home..” Turning your back to the railing and looking down to your hands.

Reminiscing of how life was before everything had fallen apart. The emptiness of emotions left after days of rivers flowing through your eyes. Your hands, bruised and aching after the constant strumming of your guitar and the cold dead nights you once dreaded the thought of. The swaying of the wind hits you and you remembered they had announced on the news about a late night thunder storm that was going to hit the area. You walk back inside and closed the door behind you.

“What am I going to do now...New home, new territory, new...everything….” you said to yourself sitting on your bed.

The soft silk sheets tickled your skin and you let out a little chuckle.” It will get better” you sighed and laid down moving your blanket to cover you. “ If it got better 5 years ago, then it will get better after him” you said closing your eyes.

You jolted up hearing the screeching of your alarm. You looked over to see that it was already  Ten in the morning.

“...It's already morning…..Why is it that sleeping feels like its only been a minute….” You get out of bed and slip on your fuzzy slippers and pick up the television remote to put the news.

“On another note, Ladybug and Chat Noir have gone and done it again! Last night, an Akuma had attacked the eiffel tower and our brave heroes saved the day once again--” the news reporter said before you shut the television off.

You sigh. “ Is that all everyone talks about nowadays, of course they save the day every time. Can't they actually give news instead of the same thing for the past week ...” You ranted while making yourself some toast for breakfast. You sprint to your closet to get dressed for the day. 

“ Hmmm what to wear today….” Shuffling through your clothes you spot your old band shirts and grab the one with the Psychic logo. “ Man….these shirts are so old haha can't believe I still have them” you laughed and picked out a pair of plaid jeans and your usual platform shoes.

Grabbing your phone and toast, you scrolled through google to find the nearest coffee shop. Finding a cafe called Cafe Lola, you set off out of the apartment. Putting on your headphones and transporting yourself into your wonderland of just you and your music. You enjoyed just being with yourself. It's all you had here after all.

Suddenly your eyes catch a pastel pink sign. “Cafe Lola, finally” You walk in and the soft smell of coffee and pastries hits your nostrils. Taking off one headphone you walk up to the cashier. 

“Hello ma'am welcome, what may i get for you today?” The cashier said.

“Can I have a caramel mocha frappe with whipped cream please” you replied while taking out your wallet.

“Coming roght up, that will be $5.93” The cashire said while ringing up your order.

You handed her your card and took your drink as the cashire hands it over to you.

“Thank you” you said as you take your card and turn around headed towards the open seat near the window. You begin to sip your frappee and hear conversations all over the place. 

“Did you hear about the rumers of Ladybug and Chat Noirs relationship”. “Didnt Chat Noir have that scandal with one of the akumatized victims?” “ Hes a real womanizer, poor Ladybug”. The conversations were all based over the recent scandal of the hero and Ladybug.

Supposedly they were seen arguing after Ladybug had found Chat Noir with a previous akuma victim in an alley way alone. Rolling your eyes, you look outside and think about the conversations. You never understood why people talk about things like that. It's not anyone's business what the heroes do or what's going on in their lives. 

Suddenly the sound of screaming passes by the cafe. 

**“** AN AKUMA EVERYONE RUN!!” a woman said while running past the cafe followed by a crowd of scared citizens. “ oh no not another one!” a man had shouted as he got out of his chair and ran out of the cafe. 

You watched as everyone ran out of the cafe. “Sigh ...what's up with this town...Korea was much calmer even with the yakuza everywhere…” you said while putting your hand on your face. “Skarev, hunts on”. A bright light takes over the cafe. 


	2. Nightly encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the base designs are done I can finally continue this fic! expect many more updates to come!

As the light disappears the only thing left where you where seated was a feather. Already running on the buildings, you spot what looks to be a giant rock. Stopping on the ledge of the closest building to the akuma victim, you gaze at it wondering what is causing these akumas and why they seem so familiar. 

Trying to get a closer look you spot a black and red figure running towards the giant rock monster. It was Ladybug and Chat Noir. Seems like they were caught off guard with this akuma. They barely look awake. You feel bad for the heroes, you had heard so many nasty rumors about them this past week and they have been saving the city from danger for almost 4 years now. Its stupid that one rumor breaks everyone into talking crap about them, for all they know it probably isnt even true. As the heroes strike the monster, you stand in the shadows watching over their brawl. 

“CATACLYSM!” you hear Chat Noir shout. 

“CHAT NO, THERE'S NO OPENING!” Ladybug shouts back.

Suddenly the monster took a swing, sending Chat Noir flying. 

“NO! CHAT!” Ladybug calls as she strikes the monsters face with her yo-yo.

You look towards the direction of Chat Noir as Ladybug is busy fighting the monster. He isn't moving. A sudden spark of curiosity hit you. Who is the Chat Noir of this generation you thought to yourself. As the fight continues and Chat was still laying without a single movement, you walk over to where he lies. 

“Sigh..don't tell me he's dead…” You said as you lightly kick his side. 

You jolt back into the shadows as he takes a loud gasp for air. You watch as he gets up off the ground holding onto his arm. Watching patiently in the shadows, you see him limp towards the fight.

“ No chat, don't attack there's no opening blah blah tch at least i was trying” Chat murmured before joining Ladybug in the fight.

What the hell has gotten into them, you thought as you looked at the heros with confusion. Are these really the heroes Fu chose?. Climbing back up to the roofs you spot the heros be taken in by the monster and held in its grasp. 

“Gahh” The painful cries leaving Ladybugs mouth as the monsters grip tightens.

“Ladybug!” Chat shouts as he attempts to free himself.

The monster laughs and holds the heroes close. You watch them cry in pain and wonder what is going on in their head. A petty low powered akuma can't be their downfall. So what's really going on with them.

“Give me your miraculous or else die!” The monster screams.

“Never…” Ladybug and Chat Noir say in between the pain.

As the monster lifted his fists to slam the heroes to the ground, you run off the roof and pull your bow out of your cloak.

“Artemis rift” you say under your breath and pull back on your bow releasing a magic arrow that hits the monster in the face making it drop the heros and creating glowing chains restraining the monster back. 

“ What just happened!” Ladybug says running towards Chat.

“I don't know...what the hell was that?” Chat replied.

“Thats what im also asking, but whatever it was is helping us” she helps chat stand up and not long after the monster is defeated and her shouts cause a magica red and black rift cleaning paris. “MIRACULOUS LADYBUG”.

You had already detransformed hoping the heroes haven't seen any trace of you. Walking back to your apartment you hear news reporters talking about the fight. Thankfully everyone was scared shitless and didn't actually witness the fight. Meaning no one other than Chat and Ladybug saw your powers. 

“Our heroes seemed to be down on their game today, could that be because of the recent rumors of scandal? Find out next on our nightly news report” you heard a reporter say.

Of course. It's all anyone is talking about. No one cares about anything else other than that scandal. You sigh and turn the opposite direction of your apartment and head to the skate park.

Seemed to be the only place you were safe from the news and the heroes scandal. You were the only girl to go there from time to time there would be 1 or 2 who were hanging out with their boyfriends, But you were there to skate. You look around and see a few people there. Suddenly a group of girls strut into the park. As they pass by you hear one of them say ew under their breath while looking at you. You pay no attention to them and scroll through your phone seeing if there was a skateboard shop near the park.

“ hey jack long time no see honey~~” one of the girls say. 

“ Mhm luckily we are here to give you a good few of how decent girls should look” Another chuckles and the group follows and glance in my direction.

“Uhm...ok?” The guy replies before skating off.

You get up and walk out of the park hearing laughter behind you. You were used to the judgment, you never really cared about appearance. After all, your family had always made appearance top priority. You got tired of it and wanted to be your own person. 

“Hey! Wait!” You hear the guy say behind you. He skates towards you and waves.” I'm sorry about them, they are...bitches..” he smiles and puts his hand out. “The names jack”

You shake his hand “ its fine and im (Y/N) nice to meet ya” your replied.

“I dig your style, we should skate sometime” He said pointing back at the park.

“Thanks and sure” you replied.

“Well see ya then, i'm here every weekend and don't worry about them they are usually never here” he said laughing.

You let out a soft giggle and waved at him goodbye and turned around walking home. You took up at the soft pink and blue sky and think about the fight with the rock akuma. Why did you help them? Why did you even transform. It's been so many years since you last transformed and fought anything. As questions bubbled in your head you entered your apartment and headed to shower.

Once you got out, you sit on your couch and turned on the T.V. The news was still talking about today's fight and how the heroes seemed out of their game.

“Today was another victory for our heroes, but was it a great victory or a sloppy one?” the reporter said.

Suddenly you hear a loud thud outside your window. You turn off the T.V and peer outside. There was nothing there. You then open your window and a sharp pain hit your head. 

“OW WHAT THE HELL” you shouted.

“Ouch, im sorry!” a familiar voice had said.

Your eyes widen as you look up to the source of the voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later on in the story a lot of lore behind them will appear :) for now just enjoy the cliff hangers <3\. (chapter doodles will be posted on my instagram @thumpy_q ! thanks for the support :)


	3. Always in need to vent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first true encounter between you and chat himself. Shame the poor plants had to suffer.

Your eyes, as wide as they can be as you look at the person at your window.Chat Noir. You were confused and wondered why the hell he was here and why he was going to barge in through the window.

“Hey! Uh um sorry...don’t want you to get any wrong ideas...its just i was passing by and kinda didn't see your plants”  Chait said lowering his head holding a broken pot.

You laugh and see him wincing at the sudden burst of laughter. “How do you manage that?” you replied laughing through your words.

“I got distracted and my baton didn't make it to the right place and I crashed into your pots ok! Atleast im tryna tell you…” he said while looking down at the broken pot and dirt he had dragged in.

You look at him and patted his shoulder. “Its ok, those plants aren't mine” you whispered.

“What?!” Chat looked at you confused. He was certain that was your balcony.

“They have been there ever since I moved here, the previous occupant left them there to wilt so” you smiled and walked outside to the balcony.

“Oh that's a shame, they were pretty plants err...before I ruined them..” he replied.

You wave at him to join you on the balcony. Picking up the broken pots you put the plants in new pots the previous owner had left. You didn't really give much thought about the plants but they were your only company on those late night venting sessions. 

“I'm really sorry..” Chat said breaking the silence around you both.

“It's alright, like i said they aren't my plants. And it's not everyday a superhero crashes into someones plants” you smirked.

“Oh...True” he replied scratching the back of his head.

You let out a soft laugh and his face gets flustered with embarrassment. Finishing cleaning up the mess, you look out to see the moon wake in the dark sky.your eyes glistened under the moonlight as you thought of how life would've been like if the incident 5 years ago never happened or when HE left you for HER 2 months ago.

“It's beautiful isn't it” chat said under his breath.

You glanced over to him and nodded “Yea , I usually am out here just looking at the sky and thinking about how life would be different” you sighed and earned a concerned look from the hero.

“Yea...i know what you mean...just a few months ago my girlfriend of 2 years cheated on me...It's also the cause of so many rumors…” Chat said looking at the moon with a saddened expression.

“So the so called akumatized victim was really just your ex girlfriend?” you asked.

“Yes, she had disappeared after I had caught her cheating. When I saw her walking town I went to talk to her privately ...not long after Ladybug came by and we started arguing because I left my post unsupervised and an akuma had attacked” He said lowering his face to his palms.

“I understand how you feel..I ran away from my ex not long ago...He also cheated on me...with some girl from japan. I thought he was the love of my life..but in the end here i am” you said and felt Chats eyes full of sorrow stare at you.

“I- im sorry to hear that...i'm sorry to bring it up..just i don't really get to vent about what's going on to anyone..” he forces a small smile and looks back up to the sky.

“I'm used to venting up here by myself maybe venting to another person will help.. After all we are on the same boat” you replied. You looked at your hands and thought of how many times you strum the pain away.

“How come you don't hate me…? Ever since those rumors came to be, everyone has had it out for my tail..” chat said blankly.

“I don't believe rumors” you sighed, “There's no reason to hate a person over rumors that can or cannot be true. It's your life not theirs”

“I wish more people thought like you did...but instead they see me as a playboy hero just here to break women's hearts” he protested “They even say that me and Ladybug are married! We don't even have feelings for each other anymore. We dated years ago but it didn't work out... she's not mad because i'm being unfaithful, she's mad because i am too distracted on my ex...we have been breaking down mid fights..and it's all because i can't get over anything." He let out a long sigh.

You watched as a tear rolled down his cheek. “I wish I hadn't given in” he said softly

“Its human nature to get hurt...some of us cope better than others...but everyone deserves a break for themselves..” you patted his back as he wiped his tears.

“Yea...your right. Thanks” he smiled and waved goodbye.

“No problem” You waved back and watched him leap up to the rooftops and disappear. “Hopefully everything will get better…” you whispered and looked back up the sky wondering when life will turn for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo finally! the drawings for chapter 2 and 3 will be posted on my instagram thumpy_q ! thanks for all the support :)


	4. One clumsy Orientation day

**_*RINGGGGG RIINNGGG* *RING RINGGGGG*_ **

“Tch it's morning already....” you groan and press the alarm clock to stop it from ringing. It's been 2 weeks since you had moved to paris. Nothing exciting has struck your life yet. Other than an encounter with Mr. Noir himself. It's been a few days since you had met him and you haven't seen him since. You remembered how he cried that night talking about his ex. He must have really loved her. 

You got up and went to brush your teeth and clean your face. Today was orientation day. You had found an amazing multi art school in the area and you were excited to be accepted so quickly. You got dressed in a long sleeve checkered sweater and baggy mom jeans with checked platform shoes.

A hint of anxiety hit you while looking at your outfit. Everyone over here seemed so proper and fancy like, yet you didn't really care about it. Why were you so anxious if you didn't care about it? Is it because it's your first day in an actual public school? Or is it because you don't wanna be shunned and ignored anymore?. All the questions bubbled up in your mind as you made breakfast. You picked up your plate and sat on the couch turning on the t.v.

“Seems like paris is seeing a lack of heros lately, as Chat Noir hasn't been in the hero scene. Rumor around the block is that he is taking a break from saving paris. Rena rouge and carapace have been seen taking over his position fighting beside Ladybug this past week.” the reporter announced and it earned a scowl from you.

“Can't they leave them alone for once. No one needs to know their business jeez” you rolled your eyes and turned off the t.v. It was already 10 am and the orientation starts at 12 pm. You pack a small bag with some items you might need and wallet then left the apartment.

It was a big chilly outside and the wind wasn't helping. You were happy you wore a long sleeve today. As you walk down the street you stop by your regular coffee shop to get your morning jolt. 

Once your left the coffee shop it was already 11 and you gasped before sprinting towards the school. It wasn't far but it wasn't near either, it made you wish you had kept your car instead of leaving it in germany. 

By the time you got to school it was already 11:45. You walked down to the young lady giving out the campus map and daily schedules.

“Welcome, you look like a new face” the young lady said handing me the papers.

“Oh yeah this is my first time actually seeing the campus” you said with a nervous smile and looked at the papers she gave you.

“Well your early so if you want you can follow the map and get a feel of the campus,” she replied.

“Alrighty thank you” you waved goodbye and walked down the hallway.

The school was beautiful. Flowers bloomed, trees stood tall, you never thought you'd be accepted here. You looked around and watched as students talked and were together in groups. It was peaceful and no one seemed to be as bad as you'd imagined. You still had about 10 minutes before the orientation so you decided to go to the school garden. It was much more beautiful than the rest of the school. Flowers covered the yard and petals flew in the wind. You seemed to be the only one there,it was a shame since the  flowers deserved all the attention. Sitting down on a bench next to a rose bush you looked at your phone to see the time. Orientation starts in 5 minutes. You sighed and looked at the map showing the orientation location.

“wait ...IT'S ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SCHOOL??!” you jumped off the bench and ran to the place of orientation. You felt dumb for not checking the location before walking around. Your turned to another hallways and felt a hard thud throwing you back onto the floor.

“Oh my god i'm so sorry!! I didn't see you there!” a voice said as you rubbed your head.

“No no it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention and running…” you felt the person trying to help you up.

“Why the rush?” the stranger said as she helped you up.

“I'm late to orientation, i was at the garden and didn’t  realize the orientation location was on the other side of the school.” you replied with a soft chuckle.

“Oh its alright orientation usually runs a little slow because of the lines and questions. My name is Marinette, i'm a fashion major.” she told you as she smiled.

“Im (Y/N), i came here for an  Art and Music major” your replied smiling back. She was super adorable and you couldn't help but blush at how soft her gaze was. She had short dark hair and blue eyes and a slight pink to her face.

“I can show you where orientation is if you'd like” she pointed the direction she was going.

“Thank you so much” you replied and proceeded to walk by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! chapter 4 art will be posted on my instagram thumpy_q!


	5. Dreams coming true

“Welcome all new students to our campus! We hope our campus is as beautiful as the pictures showed it. If anyone needs help there are various deans and staff who will help you in your times of need.” you heard as you and Marinette turned the corner as you went to the orientation.

 

“Welp we are here, that's our principal giving the opening speech” Marinette smiled pointing at the tall suited man.

 

“Just on time haha” you sighed and listened closely to the speech.

 

“You were all selected for your talents and career choices. It's time for you all to shine and show paris what you guys are all about!” the principal said as the crowd of students screamed in excitement.

 

“Wow everyone seems so happy to be here...but what does he mean by talent? I don't really have a talent...i came to learn?!” you exclaimed as your anxiety started acting up.

 

Marinette put her hand on your shoulder and smiled “don't worry, it's just a thing he says every year to hype all of us up” her smile seemed to glow and set a feeling of ease in your heart.

 

“Thanks Marinette…” you said and let out a sigh of relief. 

 

“HEYYYY MARIIII!” a girl said before jumping on Marinette and hugging her tightly.

 

“Ahh alya! You scared me!” Marinette exclaimed and Alya laughed. Alya was also very pretty, her brown hair with dyed tips really showed the brightness of her eyes. You started to feel sheepish around the girls around here, they were so beautiful.

 

“This is my new friend (Y/N), this is my best friend Alya” Marinette introduced you to her Alya.

 

“It's nice to meet you girl!” Alya had a big smile on her face as she shook your hand.

 

“Nice to meet you too” you replied smiling at her.

 

“Come on! The guys are waiting! We can introduce (Y/N) to Nino and Adrien.” Alya said while grabbing both you and Marinette's wrists.

 

“Is he ok?” Marinette asked Alya with a worried expression.

 

“If you mean Adrien, yes. He's still fawning over that girl he met though, whoever she is she must be better than ladybug~” Alya laughed as Marinette rolled her eyes and giggled.

 

Alya and Marinette informed you about the school and the courses while you all walked to your destinations. Alya mentioned her and Nino being together for years now and her smile was even bigger than before as she spoke of their anniversary cruise. Marinette talked about her boyfriend that was on tour at the moment. You tried holding up a smile as painful memories attacked your head. You remembered all the nice times you guys had together then the worst ones. You tried to stay positive thinking about the future and how glad you were to be making friends but it brewd doubt and sadness.

 

“Hey are you ok girl?..” Alya asked and her and Marinette stopped with concerned looks on their faces.

 

“Uh yea..just a little nervous haha” you partially lied, but did not want to tell anyone about your ex and those memories.

 

“Don't worry girl it's alright, we are here for you!” Alyas face brightened again and Marinette's soft expression made your heart ease up again.

 

“Thanks you guys” you had never met such nice people in your life. All you remember was being shunned for being different but here you felt welcomed.

 

As you thought about finally having friends, Marinette and Alya laughed.

 

“Looks like mister Agreste is having another melt down” Marinette laughed and Alya followed.

 

“You don't understand Nino! She had such a soft smile and her face was so bright under the moonlight! And she was perfect ...ugh I WISH I COULD SEE HER AGAIN!” you over heard the boy exclaims and he held his hands to his face.

 

You and the girls walked up to the table the guys were sitting at. “Don't overthink it lol” Alya said giving The boy who must be Nino a kiss on the cheek.

 

You watched as the blond took a drink of his soda, “You don't understand Alya she is--” the blonde looked your way and spit out his drink and coughed profusely. 

 

“Dude what the hell!” Nino and alya exclaimed as the blonde had spit all over the couple by accident.

 

“Here have some napkins” Marinette quickly patted his back and handed him some napkins.

 

You stood back looking at the commotion going on at the table. The blonde had whispered something into Marinette’s ear and her eyes widened. She shot up from where she was and her smile was ear to ear.

 

“Haha clumsy guy shouldn't have talked while drinking haha!” Marinette laughed getting closer to you and grabbing your hand taking you to the table sitting in front of the blonde.”Hey (Y/N)! This is Adrien! Adrien this is (Y/N)” Marinette said as she flailed her arms around.

 

You tried to hold back a laugh when you notice the blond looking away flustered. “Sorry, my names (Y/N), it's nice to meet you Adrien” You held your hand out to him. 

 

“I-it's nice to meet you too” he shook your hand which was shaking. 

 

Once he let go of your hand you looked over to the others who had now moved farther from you and Adrien. “So. when do classes actually start?” you asked. Marinette jumped out of her seat and moved closer to you.

 

“They start next week, they were supposed to start tomorrow but there was some problems with enrollment for foreign students.” Marinette replied holding out an updated class schedule.

 

“Thanks “ you smiled while looking over the paper. Your classes were emailed to you not long ago so you knew you had an art class first before some minor music classes. You weren't really sure how you would go about them since you weren't really used to getting graded for your work.

 

“Woo seems like me and Nino have class together in the morning!” Alya exclaimed while hugging her boyfriend tightly.

 

“I have Fashion history in the morning, what about you two?” Marinette said while staring at you.

 

“Art” You and Adrien said in unison. He looked to you and then looked away smiling. You looked at the others and saw their bright expressions and big smiles. It kinda creeped you out. How can they be so happy about something so small.

 

“Nice so you guys will see each other every morning from now on” Nino said fixing his glasses in place.

 

“Yep, how about you take her to that coffee shop you always go to Adrien.” Alya said with a smirk on her face.

 

I don't think she will be interested in a coffee shop” Adrien replied then looked at your face. Your expression had brighten at the word coffee and all you thought about was a cold brew with whipped cream and caramel topping.

 

“Coffees good…” you replied as you kept thinking of the coffee you had to rush while running to school.

 

“Well that settled! You guys can meet up their every morning” Marinette said as she put her hands on your shoulders.

 

You looked around realizing what just happened. “ Wait what, i'm sorry i was thinking of the coffee I had to rush while running to school….” You said embarrassed. You heard the others laugh. 

 

“You and Adrien have morning class together so you guys can meet at the coffee shop adrien always goes to. Its very popular and the quality is amazing” Alya told you while waving her phone.

 

“Oh sure of course i don't mind just give me the address and ill see if its good walking distance” You replied and had earned yourself a confused expression from everyone. 

 

“You don't have a car?...” Nino asked looking around at the others.

 

“ Wait your walked to school in traffic?!” Marinette exclaimed with a look of horror on her face.

 

“Yea...I left my car with my ex haha…” You rubbed the back of your head glancing around. You stopped and saw Adriens look of sadness. It seemed familiar but you couldn't seem to think how.

 

“Well how about Adrien gives you a ride to school!” Alya wrapped her arms around you and Marinette.

 

“Oh no no it's not that serious ill be ok” you tried to explain before Adrien interrupted.

 

“Sure, I don't mind” his expression softened.

 

“Alright… I hope it's not an inconvenience to you..” you said looking back at Adrien.

 

He smiled and let out a little chuckle, “Its fine, we are both going to the same places so it will save gas anyway,” he said as he looked behind me.”Oh uhm can i get your number...so i can tell you when i get to your place.” He said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

 

“Sure that way i can also send my address too” you pulled out your phone and gave it to him and took his putting your number in it. “There you go” you gave his phone back and took yours.

 

“Thanks” he said as he got a call. “Im sorry ill be right back” he got up to take the call and walked off.

 

“There goes model boy taking business calls at school” the other laughed. You tilted your head looking back at them.

“Model boy?” you asked in confusion. They all gasped and your face got red not understanding the situation.

 

“Omg girl don't tell me you haven't noticed.” Alya replied trying to hold back a laugh.

 

“Oh this is priceless” Nino laughed holding his sides.

 

Marinette put her hand over her mouth smiling. “ (Y/N), have you looked up at the billboards?” she said trying not to giggle.

 

“Have you ever been outside” Nino laughed harder and your face got redder.

 

“I don't really pay attention to anything around me im so confused” you said holding your face as it got a brighter red as the others laughed. You didn't understand what was so funny and what it all meant.

 

“Sorry guys im back it was--... why are you guys laughing?..” Adrien said looking at everyone confused.

 

“Haha dude, (Y/N) is clueless of you” Nino exclaimed practically on the floor dying of laughter.

 

Adrien shot a confused look at you and your face felt like it would explode. “Im so confused…” you said as you cover your face with your hands.

 

“She doesn't know your a model Adrien” Marinette said as she stared at Alya and Nino on the floor laughing.

 

“Look I don't pay attention to anything stop laughing” you looked at Adrien as he smiled and covered his mouth. 

 

Great your first set of friends and you messed up. You sighed and then felt someone pat your head. You looked up to see the guys smiling around you.

 

“Don't worry girl, it has been Adrien's dream to find someone who wouldnt fangirl over him being such a star boy. And it seems like your the lucky winner, not even knowing that his face is plastered all over paris. Right adrien?” Alya patted your head and you looked at Adrien again as he looked at the others with a smile on his face.

 

“Yea, this is the first time. I remember when Marinette was one of my biggest fans” Adrien said before getting punched in the arm by Marinette. “Ow ok ok im sorry “ He laughed.

 

You smiled and thought about the happiness coursing through your body right now. You were happy you had made such amazing friends. Just you wished the word model wouldn't have crossed your mind. The image of your brother and your past hit your heart and the anger and sadness you had pent up had started to bubble up. You held it back and enjoyed the warmth of friendship and threw the images of your family in the back of your memories letting the new ones take over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be alot of confusion about the back story and family but it will all be shown in the future! Chapter 4 and 5 drawings will be posted tomorrow on my instagram thumpy_q! thank you for all the support and reading so far!!


	6. Thunder to the heart

“It's been such a long day” you sighed as you stretched your arms up high. It's been 2 days since orientation at school and meeting your new friends. You thought of their warm smiles and bouncy personalities and laughed softly while walking towards your kitchen. You took out some ice cream and serve yourself a small bowl of it. 

 

You were walking towards the living room when a shot of lighting sparked outside followed by thee rumbling of thunder. Jumping up in surprise you try to hold on to your bowl and watch as the lights flickered before dying off.

 

“Oh great…” you paced back and forth from drawer to drawer looking for your emergency candles and lit some up. Suddenly you hear a loud crash on your balcony and look towards the doors. There was a knocking at the balcony doors and you hesitated before looking outside and seeing a cat eared silhouette. You quickly open the doors and watch as Chat s soaking outside.

 

“Hey ...can i--” he tried to say before you grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

 

“Your insane for being outside in this storm Mr.Noir” you exclaimed as you rushed to grab a towel from the hallway closet.

 

“Just call me Chat, dear” he said with a smirk on his face.

 

“Well Chat don't call me that and here” You wrapped a towel around his shoulders and dried his hair with another one.

 

“You are so motherly (Y/N)” he chuckled staring at you.

 

“I'm not motherly, just you seemed tired of all that crashing into my balcony for the second time” you replied with a smirk letting go of the towel and walking down to the kitchen.

 

Chat raised his eyebrow  and followed behind you. “I was out patrolling and the storm picked up, then i thought you might be scared and came to visit to make sure your ok” he said boldly.

 

“Or the storm picked up while you were patrolling and you heard the thunder and ran to the closest place you can hide in” you looked at him as he blinked and rubbed the back of his head.

 

“Kinda ... “ he said looking away from you.

 

You let out a small giggle and began eating your ice cream. “I would make you soup but my powers out as you can see’ 

 

Chat looked around and then looked back “ Really? I thought you were just having some type of slumber party in the dark” He replied trying to hold back a laugh.

 

“That was a horrible joke” you laughed at how red his face had gotten. “Anyway you probably shouldn't be going back outside in this storm, There's an extra bedroom down the hall where you can stay unless your prefer the couch” you pointed towards the door 2 doors down from the kitchen.

 

“Hmm so your telling me that you would let a total stranger into your house to stay?” he rubbed his chin looking down the hall.

 

“No, im letting Chat Noir the hero of paris stay till the storm ends, if he was to try something he will get his ass chewed up by the news and get his face broken in by me” you said taking another spoonful of ice cream to your mouth.

 

“Oh haha….alright…” he laughed nervously.

 

You giggled patting his shoulder “ im just kidding, I trust you will be a good guest. After all you don't wanna be caught outside in the thunder and rain” a loud rumble of thunder sounded as you said it.

 

“Nope nope i'm good here “ Chat looked pale to face as he looked out to the rain.

 

You put your bowl into the sink after finishing your ice cream. Looking at Chat you can see his distant stare outside. He looked conflicted as if something was wrong. Walking up next to him you put your hand on his shoulder. “You ok Chat?” 

 

He turned to look at you and smiled. “Sorry, I was just thinking of some stuff…” his expression grew dim and you sat next to him. 

 

“You wanna talk about it?” you asked shooting him a soft smile.

 

He sighed and looked down at his hands, “well...my ex girlfriend...she's back in paris. She wanted to see me and I went to meet her like the fool I am… She told me she missed me and that she hoped I was happy” He balled his hands into fists.

 

You put your hand over his fist. “Are you?” you asked which earned you an angry look from him.

 

“She's still with that guy and she comes to me talking about how she misses me and hopes im happy. What kind of bullshit is that (Y/N)? I-im not happy, she cheated on me and disappears and appears again to tell me those things” his face looked pained and confused. He didn't seem to understand his emotions towards the situation.

 

“I know what she did was wrong Chat.. but you have to look ahead and show her that you didn't need her to ask those questions. You need to show her you came out strong after what she did” you patted his back and looked at his expression change.

 

“The only thing good that has happened ever since then has been meeting you” heunfisted his hands and closed his eyes. “Ever since I met you I have been able to let out my feelings without seeming weak… im  Chat Noir the hero of paris...yet in reality im Chat Noir the confused and broken cry baby..” he looked away from you.

 

You let out a soft giggle which earned you a glare from the hero. “ Chat, just because you have emotions doesn't mean your weak. There is a lot of things to be confused about and many more things to be sad about but that doesn mean you have to beat yourself up over it” his expression lightened as you spoke those words.

 

“I know...it's just...everything has been crashing down on me lately and it has just confused me more” he sighed before grabbing your hand. “Im happy i met you (Y/N), i'm glad i can be open with you about my emotions” he planted a soft kiss you your hand.

 

Moving your hand back and flicking his forehead with your other hand you gave him a stern look. “Hey, ill always be open to talking about our emotions but don't come around with those soft flirts and swoon moves mister” 

 

Chat looked surprised before putting his hand over his mouth laughing. “Im sorry haha” 

 

You laughed and looked at his now bright expression. You were glad you could help him in his times in need but you would have thought that the other heroes would have helped him.

 

Once Chat stopped laughing he looked back down to his hands smiling. “Your ex really did lose a wonderful girl” your heart dropped as he finished his sentence.

 

Looking away from him you replied, “I wasn't really any good to him”

 

“What do you mean?” Chait raised an eyebrow looking at you.

 

“Well… he was the son of a famous fencer. That's how i met him, we fenced in the same team. I had grown to like him and he seemed to like me too but he was a very stern guy. He hated what I wore and hated who I hung out with. But there were the perfect times when he would hold me and show me such love and attention” you tried holding back your tears as your memories rushed towards you. “ We dating for 4 years, and they were the best 4 years of my life. Just a few months ago...he became distant and wanted to practice more fencing. I didn't think much of it at the time because I knew he liked his space from time to time...but then a month ago I had seen him with the girl he was cheating on me with. She was part of another team from japan and they had been seeing each other for a couple months at that time…” tears welled up in your eyes remembering his face. “I had changed for him...became who i hated being and made myself be his ideal girl...but it wasn't enough...so he left me and i left germany to come here as my escape from the pain…” you felt tears rush down your cheeks and tried wiping them off.

 

“You shouldn't have changed for him” chat pressed his hand on your cheek making you face him. “Your amazing the way you are truly...he was just stupid not to see you that way” he wiped a tear off your cheek with his thumb and looked into your eyes.

 

Your heart skipped a beat as you heard his kind words and saw the shine in his jade eyes. You Grabbed his hand and softly removed it from your cheek and smiled. “ Thanks Chat”

 

“Your welcome (Y/N)” he moved his hand and you stared at each other with smiles on your face. Suddenly a loud boom of thunder echoed in the house. Jolting up off the couch you both looked around.

 

“Well it is getting late! We should sleep” you said while clearing your throat.

 

“Uh yea i have to detransform soon anyway so I should probably go to the room” Chat replied rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Yea let me get you a blanket and pillows” you went to the guest room and picked out a blanket from the closet and placed it on the bed next to the pillows. “Here you go, if you need anything my room is on the other side of the apartment near the living room” you told him while walking towards the door.

 

“Alright, thank you again for letting me stay here” chat said while he fixed the pillows.

 

“No problem, have a good night Chat” you waved.

 

“You too (Y/N)” he said before you closed the door behind you.

 

You walked down the hallway and then towards your room. Sitting on your bed you thought of Chats words and how he tried comforting you. Your cheeks begin to get red and you throw yourself back into the bed grabbing your pillow and hugging it tightly. “Why am I so weak..”


	7. A Coffee date to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is slight shot towards the feels in this chapter.

The sound of birds chirping echoed through your room. You opened your eyes and sat up on the bed. Rubbing your eyes you looked at your clock. 9 am. You sighed and got out of bed opening your curtains letting the bright morning rays fill the room. 

 

“What a beautiful day” looking back at your bed you thought of how bad the storm got last night. Your eyes widened and you ran outside your room and toward the room where chat had stayed in. Staring at the door you wondered if he was still there or if he had already left. Hesitantly, you knocked on the door. “ Chat?” you called.

 

“…….”

 

Nothing. You knocked again just in case and still no reply. Turning the doorknob you open the door and walked inside. The bed nicely made and no sign of Chat . you looked at one of the pillows and saw a piece of paper. Its was a note left by Chat.

 

“I left once the storm stopped, thank you for your hospitality dear, love, your alley Chat :P” you tried holding back a laugh reading the note. 

 

“You dork..” you opened a drawer next to the bed and put the note inside. Walking out the room you  look at the calendar in the kitchen. Just a few more days till your first day of school. You were excited to see your new friends. 

 

**_*BING BING*_ **

 

You looked at the kitchen table and spotted your phone. Picking it up you see a new message. “Huh.. Adrien?” you unlock your phone and read the text.

 

“Hey (Y/N), you have anything planned for today?” you think about what to say and thought of what you had planned today. You looked at your planner and saw that today was empty.

 

“Not that I know of” you replied his text and placed your phone down. Opening the fridge, you took out some milk and closed the door. 

 

**_*BING BING*_ **

 

Your phone went off again. Quickly grabbing the cereal off the cabinet you walk toward the table and pick up the phone to look at the text.

 

“Wanna grab some coffee with me?” you quickly replied “Sure, where do you wanna meet?” setting your phone down you got a bowl and served yourself cereal. You begin eating and hear your phone go off again. Picking it up again you read Adriens text.

 

“I'll come pick you up, just send me your address” you had forgotten to send him your address at orientation.you send him your address and replied, “At what time will you be here?”

 

He quickly replied back “ In about 15 minutes” you stared at your phone before replying “ok” and putting your phone down. 

 

Quickly finishing your cereal you wash your plate and ran to your room. Opening your closet you look for something to wear. You picked up a black and white striped long sleeve shirt and some black ripped jeans and some vans you had bought on sale before moving here. Looking in the mirror you wondered if your hair looked ok. It was the same all the time. Looking in the cabinet for your brush you remembered about Adrien being a model. Your mind clouded with thoughts of paparazzi. Will they think wrong? Will his fangirls attack me like animals or will they start gossip about him?. You sighed and closed the cabinet and brushed your hair. It wasn't time to worry about those things. You finally made friends who like you for who you are. Staring at your reflection you smile and walk back to your room.

 

**_*BING BING*_ **

 

You ran toward the kitchen table and pick up your phone. Its was Adrien.

 

“Im outside, I hope im at the right place haha” 

 

You looked outside the window and see a black sports car parked out front. “Looks expensive…” you picked up your bag and walked out of the apartment. “I'm walking out right now” you texted him as you walked down the stairs. You never trusted the old elevator of the building so you preferred taking the 4 floors worth of stairs way down. Once you made it to the first floor you heard people whispering around you.

 

“Is that Adrien Agreste, oh he's so hot” 

 

“Omg he's so perfect!”

 

“What is he doing here?! I wonder if i can have an autograph”

 

You sighed and walked out the front door of the building. Adrien was leaning on the side of his car. He wore a black flannel with rolled up sleeves and a red t-shirt and some plain jeans. His hair was combed back and he held his hands in his pockets. He looked at his phone and then your phone went off. Picking up your phone you read his text. 

 

“I hope I didn't go to the wrong place….” You laughed before texting him back. “Look left” you looked at him and he looked up and looked towards you.

 

“Oh! Hey” he walked towards you and rubbed the back of his head smiling.

 

“Your at the right place Sir” You laughed at his flushed expression. 

 

He bowed and pointed his hands towards his car “Shall we young miss” he smirked.

 

You laughed and walked towards his car. “Such a gentleman Mr.Agreste” 

 

“I was raised very well” He winked and opened the door of the passenger's seat.

 

“I have hands i could have opened it” you smiled and got in the car.

 

“Oh miss what type of gentleman doesn't open the door to his car for a lady” smirking he closed the door and walked towards the drivers side and got in. Turning on his car and putting his seatbelt, he backed out of the parking and drove away from your apartments.

 

“Nice car” you said while putting your seatbelt on.

 

“Yea its my pride and joy,” he replied.

 

“Looks like it, you really swooned the people at my apartment building” you replied.

 

He rolled his eyes and smiled. “Every girl seems to swoon over me, it's nothing new” 

 

“Ha, your such a liar” you rolled your eyes and smiled.

 

“Ah, how come?” he glanced at you.

 

“Not every girl swoons over you” you lifted your chin with pride.

 

“Yea, all girls do. Except you, which is why I was so surprised when i met you” he let out a chuckle.

 

You looked at him and smiled “You mean when you spit all over Alya and Nino”.

 

“U-uh..yea...i still feel terrible about that” He cleared his throat.

 

You looked out the window laughing and watched the stores pass by. So many beautiful and colorful shops that you one day want to go to. Not long after, Adrien parked the car in front of a brightly colored cafe.

 

“Here we are, you'll love this place” Adrien turned off the car and got out.

 

Opening your door, you see Adrien holding his hand out for you. You sighed and grabbed his hand as he helped you out of the car. “Your way too well mannered Agreste” 

 

“Your way too stubborn to accept my manner” he scoffed.

 

You rolled your eyes and closed the door behind you. “Whatever” you giggled. Walking inside, the sweet smell of coffee and pastries hits your face. Its smelled better than Cafe Lola. you and Adrien walked towards the counter and began to order.

 

“I'll have an espresso please” Adrien told the cashier before looking at you. “ what would you like?”

 

“I'll have a caramel frappe with extra whipped cream” you told the cashier and grabbed your wallet out of your bag.

 

Before you can open it Adrien grabs your wallet and puts it back in your bag. “It's on me, don't worry,” he winked.

  
  


“You can be a gentleman and open the door to your car for me, but you don't have to pay for my drink” you went back to getting your wallet.

 

“If you take it out again i will put it back in your bag. It's my treat,think of it as a new friend gift” he smiled as he gave his card to the chashire.

 

“Fine ..” you replied while putting your wallet back in your bag. You and Adrien grabbed your coffees and sat at a booth at the window. “Thanks for the coffee” you took as sip of your frappe.

 

“Your welcome, thanks for coming” he said before sipping his coffee.

 

“No need to thank me haha i was happy to come. I'm always at home anyway” you watched his expression change.

 

“Really?” he tilted his head in wonder.

 

“Yea, I left my house a lot when I was younger so I got bored of it. I only leave for coffee or soon, school” you sipped your coffee.

 

“Well your not staying wholed up at home as long as your friends with us” he smiled and sipped his coffee.

 

“I'm not really fun to be around, i'm always quiet” you replied looking down at your cup.

 

“I'm having fun being here with you right now” he leaned his face onto his hand.

 

You feel your face gets red at his words. “Your such a good friend”. He shot his head up at your words and opened his mouth to speak before there was a loud crash outside the cafe. 

 

“What the hell??!!” you exclaimed as you watched a car fly through the buildings and crashing next to the cafe.

 

“An akuma attack so early!?” you heard Adrien say before he grabbed your hand and ran outside the door with you. 

 

“What are your doing!” you asked as you ran together.

 

“Getting you to safety of course” he replied holding onto your hand tighter.

 

“Yea i see that” you looked at the chaos sprawling around you both.

 

Taking a turn down an open alley way you watched as Adrien was deep in thought. If only there was a way for you to get away from him so you could transform. Suddenly a bus was flung towards our exit.

 

“Fuck” Adrien exclaimed before turning around and taking a turn into a smaller alley.

 

“Adrien it's another dead end” You told him as you both stared at the tall chain fence.

 

“This just keeps getting worse” He sighed and looked around. 

 

Looking around you noticed a pile of boxes and trash next to the fence. “I got and idea” you said taking a running start towards the boxes.

 

“(Y/N)! What are you doing!” Adrien exclaimed before running after you.

 

“I hope you know how to jump pretty boy” you laughed before jumping on one of the boxes and pushing all your force to the next jump then pushing off the wall to give you the extra height over the fence. Landing on your feet on the other side of the fence you look back to see Adrien jaw dropped trying to think of what just happened.

 

“Stop gawking and hurry up Agreste just jump on the boxes, your much taller than me it should be easy” you pointed towards the boses you just jumped off from.

 

“I know that just, wow” he replied and then ran towards the boxes jumping on top of them and jumping over the fence. 

 

“You got hops pretty boy” you smirked walking away from him.

 

“After this is over with I deserve an explanation on how you made that jump.” he demanded.

 

You turned on your heel and smiled “I raised myself on the streets after my parents died”

 

Adrien’s expression darkened and you saw his face of pity. “I'm so sorry i didn't--”

 

“Its fine, they died when i was 8 so I don't remember much about them” you smiled and watched him walk towards you. You smiled at him more and suddenly felt him wrap his arms around you. “What are you--” you tried to ask before he tightened his hug.

 

“I lost my mother when I was young too. And to this day I still miss her, don't lie to me, you do miss them” he whispered.

 

Your heart sank and you thought about the little memories you had of your parents. You didn't know why you told him that, but you felt like you could tell him everything. “Yes I do, but they died happy together. They wanted me to be happy in their absence and that's what i will be” you smiled as he released you from his embrace.

 

“Your one strong girl (Y/N)..” he stared at you with a soft smile.

 

You turned around and let out a soft laugh. “ I wish”

 

Suddenly you heard crashing near you both. “Shit” you thought to yourself. You had forgotten  about the akuma. You began to run down the alleyway. “Come on Agreste i know a good place where we can hide” You exclaimed and watched him run behind you.

 

“Got it” He replied following next to you. 

 

Running through the alley you point toward a set of alley stairs. “There, we can get up to the roof and we can be safe from the rain of cars” You looked back at Adrien as he nodded. Getting to the stairs you hear a loud crash behind you. Turning around you see a car behind you. Feeling as if your heart stopped you screamed for Adrien. “ ADRIEN!”

 

“Im alright! Just can't get through, keep going without me! I'll find another way up!” He exclaimed and you sighed with relief. 

 

“Alright, be safe please!” you replied

 

“You too!” you heard him say before you ran towards the stairs.

 

Climbing up the stairs you looked around. You couldn't see Adrien anywhere. “All I wanted was a peaceful coffee break” you clench your fist and ran up another flight of stairs. As the crashing got louder you closed your eyes. “ Im getting fucking tired of these damn akumas” you kept running up the stairs before making up your mind. 

 

“Skarev, the hunts on!”


	8. Who are you

You dashed up into the air and scanned around to see if you could find Adrien. “Damn it…”.

Landing on the roof of the building, you look towards the source of the cars. As more things are thrown and crashed you see the cause. The akuma looking to be some sort of bodybuilder. “ jeez what's got his panties in a bunch”. Jumping across the buildings to scan around for the other heroes. Nothing. You worried about Adrien and ran on top of the building scanning for him. “I hope your ok…”. You were thought about what would happen if something had happened to him. What would you tell the others? How would Marinette feel?. The day you met them you knew there had been something between them. Their body language was obvious, and you had a hunch that they still had some feelings for each other.

 

“AAHHHH RUNNN!” the screams of the citizens threw you off guard and suddenly you felt a sharp pain on your side and you were sent flying.

 

You rolled off the building you were on and slammed on the roof of the one next to it. The breath in your lungs being forced out. You held your side and opened one of your eyes in pain as you heard footsteps next to you. It was Ladybug and Chat . Pulling down your mouth covering, you spit out some blood. 

 

“ Where is Hawk moth” Ladybug exclaimed.

 

You jumped away from them still trying to catch your breath. “Who… ?”. You have never heard the name before. You glared at them confused. 

 

“Don't act dumb. You're an accomplice of his aren't you! Or are you just another akuma! Tell us!” Ladybug started spinning her yo-yo as if to tie you up.

 

You burst out laughing and looked at them as they glared at you ready to attack. “You are pretty bold to accuse someone of such a deed. So how about you tell me who the fuck is Hawk moth. If he's the dude causing these creatures, i need a word with them.” You stood up straight and lifted you mouth piece to cover half your face again.

 

“ She really doesn't know who he is My lady...please calm down” Chat put his hand on her shoulder and she turned to him.

 

“ How would we know Chat! I have never seen this miraculous before” Ladybug glared back at you and you let out a sigh.

 

“Of course not, Fu wouldn't tell you about us” You looked at their surprised faces. 

 

“How do you know master Fu?...” Ladybug shoulders slumped in confusion.

 

You chuckled and opened your cloak showing your weapon. 

 

“Your the one who restrained the golem...YOUR THE MYSTERIOUS SAVIOR?” Ladybug exclaimed.

 

You stared at them and put your cloak down again. “ I wouldn't have transformed if I hadn't thought that Chat was dead.” You sighed. This is what you get for trying to help.

 

“Wait...so YOU WERE THE PERSON WHO KICKED ME??!!” Chat screamed looking pissed.

 

“Jeez quiet down kitty cat” you glanced at Chat. You haven't seen this side of him. You were so used to him being calm and defenceless around you. 

 

“Please tell us what this is all about..” Ladybug said taking a step forward. Her eyes were blurred. She didn't understand anything. You knew Fu wouldn't dare talk about the other miraculouses in the world. Fu knew the rules. He knew our rules. He followed your families orders.

 

You smirked. “ You have an Akuma running rampant, take care of that first. One day you will find it out” You said before your body was surrounded by feathers and you disappeared. 

 

Not long after you heard Ladybug using her powers and returning everything to normal. You watched the cars go back to their original places and looked as everything went back to normal. “ Hmm..Hawk moth…you have a lot to explain to me” you clench your fist and slammed one on the wall next to you. You detransform and feel a shock of pain on your side. Lifting your shirt a bit , you look at the red mark imprinted on you. “ Chat…” without a doubt you knew it was Chats batton that had hit you. Poking at the area you grit your teeth. “Guess the bugs powers don't really help me haha…”. You fix your shirt and brush the dirt off your clothes and look at your phone. “Adrien..” You began to run back to the cafe you and adrien were at.

 

“(Y/N)!” you heard as you got closer to the cafe. Looking towards the shout, you see Adrien running towards you with a worried look on his face.

 

“Adrien!” you sighed in relief. You were so glad he was ok. You felt his arms around you again and winced in pain. Why is he always hugging you, you thought.

 

“I'm so glad you're alright...i was worried sick,” he said before pushing away from the hug and looking at your face. 

 

“Im fine I was more worried about you, you almost got crushed by a car” you tilted your head with a smile.

 

Adrien sighed and smiled “True, but im here and i'm not crushed”. You both laughed.

 

“Well, we should go home. This has been a chaotic morning” you walked towards his car trying to open the door before he did.

 

“Let me get that for you” Adrien grabbed the car handle before you could even get close.

 

You laughed, “I can open my own doors Sir, i told you this already” 

 

“I prefer opening them for you” he smiled.

 

“Whatever Agreste” you sat in the passenger's seat and watched Adrien close your door and run to the drivers side.

 

“Hmm you sure you don't wanna go somewhere else? Im free today.” he said as he got in the car putting his seatbelt.

 

“I don't know, i'm new to paris remember. I don't know any good places other than the skate park and some cafes” you replied as you put your seatbelt.

 

“The skatepark sounds fun, didn't think you skated.” he replied while driving away from the cafe.

 

“Theres alot of things you don't know about me Agreste” you scoffed.

 

“I was hoping to find out more while we drank our coffee but the Akumas had a different plan” he chuckled.

 

“Maybe one day” you looked out the window as he drove to the skatepark.

 

Once you got there you looked around. “Wow it's pretty full today” you said as you watched the crowds cheer and banter about who was better.

 

“I have never been to a place like this” Adrien said with an excited expression.

 

“Oh really? I'd imagine you doing everything in life” you smirked at him.

 

“I had a skate ramp in my room when I was younger, but never skated” He stated.

 

“Haha rich boy” you chuckled before being bumped into.

 

“Hey watch it” Adrien exclaimed as he caught you from falling.

 

“Oh im so sorry i dint see you--, Hey! Its you! (Y/N)” You heard a familiar voice and jumped up.

 

“Jack! hey” You smiled and waved.

 

“It's nice to see you again, and whos this your boyfriend?” He looked at Adrien.

 

“No this is my good friend Adrien, Adrien this is Jack. I met him at this park a few days ago” you looked at Adrien as he looked away. Did i say something wrong?.

 

“Nice to meet ya dude” Jack held his hand out.

 

“Yea, nice to meet you too” Adrien hesitated to shake his hand.

 

“(Y/N), wanna skate with me?” Jack said, pointing at the empty half pipe closest to you guys.

 

“Nah, I didn't bring my board and I wanted to show Adrien the Ice cream stand.” you kindly declined. “Maybe some other time”

 

“Alright, hope to see ya again soon!” Jack winked at you before skating away on his board.

 

You glanced at Adrien who was glaring at Jack. “You ok there Agreste?” you asked with a confused tone.

 

“O-oh yea, so that ice cream stand?” Adrien said looking around.

 

“Yea, i heard it's amazing. I've only seen it but never really got to try it out” You grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the stand.

 

“Welcome welcome what can i get for you two today” The ice cream man said.

 

“Can I have a neopolitan surprise in a cup please” You placed your order. “What about you Adrien? Get whatever you want. My treat this time” you smiled at him.

 

“I'll have a frozen blueberry strawberry mix please” you giggled as adrien placed his order. “What's wrong? He raised an eyebrow.

 

“Blueberry?” you asked.

 

“It's actually really good missy” He said mockingly.

 

“Whatever you say” You laughed.

 

“Here you go, Neopolitan surprise for the lovely lady and Blueberry mix for the young model” the ice cream man said while giving you both your frozen treats.” Enjoy” 

 

“Thanks” you and Adrien said walking to a bench near the stand.

 

You take a spoonful of your ice cream and shiver, “I love ice cream”

 

“I love sweets in general” Adrien replied as he took a spoonful of his ice cream.

 

“At Least this is a plus since this morning” you chuckled and ate more of your ice cream.

 

“Yea, hey look! Coffee!” Adrien exclaimed.

 

You shot your gaze up “Whe--” Before you could finish, Adrien shoved a spoonful of his ice cream in your mouth. You coughed profusely and laughed through coughing.

 

“ Oh my god i'm so sorry! I just wanted you to try it” Adrien said as he patted your back and tried helping you.

 

You laughed and swallowed the icecream that was in your mouth. “There are other ways to do that Adrien” You smiled at him and shook your head. “ It's pretty good though”

 

Adrien smirked and a hint of red hit his face.

 

“The icecream i m-mean” You facepalmed.

 

He laughed and rubbed your back. “yea i know”.

 

After you both had finished your ice cream, you walked to the regular part of the park. You stared at the tree leaves that were falling.

 

“It's such a nice time of year” You kept looking at the trees.

 

“Yea…very beautiful” Adrien said in a soft voice.

 

You glance over at him and notice him staring intently at your face. You smiled.

 

Adrien's face got red and he quickly looked away “ T-the plants and trees are very beautiful this time of year”.

 

“Yea, my fave place has to be the school garden, its so bright and vibrant.” You stopped walking and looked down at your phone.

 

“The school takes pride in how it looks” Adrien said stopping beside you. “What time is it?” He asked looking at your phone.

 

“8pm” You replied.

 

“Time sure flies. You wanna go home?” he said.

 

“Sure, I have to wake up early tomorrow” You replied.

 

Once you both were in the car, Adrien had a soft smile on his face. He always seemed so happy. You wondered what made him so happy all the time. Must be nice.

 

“You seemed to be deep in thought” Adrien said and you snapped back to reality. 

 

“Oh sorry, i was just thinking about some stuff” You replied giving him a soft smile.

 

“Hmm alright” He replied. “We’re here” He said while parking his car in front of your apartment building.You both get out the car and he walks you to the entrance.

 

“Thanks for today, i had fun” You waved.

 

“Yea, me too. I hope we can do it again” a smile came up on Adrien's face as he waved back.

 

Walking up to your apartment you thought about everything today. The first time you hung out with a friend in paris. Live was looking up for you. When you enter your apartment you put your bag down and went to your room. “Finally a nice warm shower”. You turned on thee shower and started to take off your clothes. Looking in the mirror you see chats batton mark on your side and stomach. “What a day…”. You look at the mark you thought of Chat and Ladybugs attitude towards you. They didn't know anything and jumped to conclusions. Yet you wondered who Hawk moth was and why they thought you were an accomplice of his. You remembered the way Chat tried calming Ladybug. Ladybug seemed to really care about finding me out. You sighed. Of course she would, she's trying to protect paris and the other heroes. “ You surely have a way with picking heros Fu…”. You whispered and got into the shower. Finally some peace and relaxation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they meet her hero form!! there's a lot of background of what her family is all about!! There will be 2 more rivals in this fanfic, Jack is 1 of them and the ex is also a rival. Last rival wont appear until later in the story. Thanks for reading this far and supporting it :D


	9. Pool side fun

_ “ _ _ Humming the melody, enveloped in pain~  _

_ Sleeping relentlessly, slipping away~ _

_ Heart is frozen slowing decay! _

_ Isn't it great~ _

_ Now, isn't it great~ _

_ You know we can't fight it- _

_ You know you're invited- _

_ Your soul partakes in this melodies decay ~ slowing the race of our human veins~ _ _ ”  _

 

You sang the lyrics of your bands old song as you clean your kitchen. It was cleaning day, the day you always picked out for chores. You sang and danced around while polishing your apartment and rearranging small decorations the previous owners had left behind. Picking up stray dishes that sat on the tables, you walked to the sink to wash them. It's already 2pm and you had spent all morning cleaning. Being used to cleaning until dawn had taken its toll on you. Its only 2 and your already done. 

 

“What am I supposed to do now?” you sighed in boredom. The house you lived in before was huge and you had always taken in chores instead of hiring a maid. You remembered how your ex would drive you mad always making a mess. Washing the dishes you heard your stomach grumble. You finished washing the last dish and walked towards the fridge. ‘Hmm” you looked around and picked out some ham and cheese. 

 

“This will fdo i guess” making yourself a sandwich you wondered if there was anything good on tv. You began to eat and pace back and forth in your kitchen. It's probably just news about the heroes. You stopped and thought about them. The face they made when meeting you. The man whos causing these monsters. Hawk Moth. 

 

Finishing your sandwich you placed your plate in the sink and wash it.  

 

**_*Knock Knock Knock*_ **

 

“Who could that be?” you turned off the faucet and dried your hands with a small towel. Walking towards the door you looked at your calendar to see if anything important was today. Nothing. Opening the door you were greeted with 4 bright smiles.

 

“Hey girl!!!” Alya said before waltzing into your apartment.

 

“Hey guys didn't know you guys were coming” you replied and signaled for everyone to come in.

 

“Well we didn't know if you were busy today but its super bright and pretty outside” Marinette said while looking around.

 

“Yea we were going to the pool downtown and your coming with” Alya hugged your arm.

 

Surprised your eyes widened and looked at everyone else. “I don't have a swimsuit...sorry”

 

“Its ok we can buy one on our way over” Nino said patting you on the back.

 

“This seems suspicious” your eyes darted back and forth.

 

You heard Marinette giggle, “Nothing suspicious, we just wanted to take you out.” she smiled and grabbed your hand. “Adrien told us you don't leave the house often”

 

Your eyes dart to Adrien, who had been extra quiet this entire time, “Oh really?”. 

 

You watched a smile curled up on the blondes face. “Yes, you can't say no, Alya won't let you” he smirked.

 

You sighed, “Fineeee”.

 

“Yes!! Come one let's go!” Alya and Marinette pulled on your arms.

 

“Wait at least let me get my stuff ready!” you exclaimed over their laughter.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Once you had made it to the pool, you and the girls were in the bathroom getting ready. 

 

“I don't think this fits me well…” you said.

 

“Come on girl it looks good, just come out” Alya replied.

 

“Yea i bet it looks good on you (Y/N)” Marinette said in a sweet voice.

 

“Alright…” you said hesitantly before walking out of the bathroom stall. “So...how does it look?”

 

Alyas eyes brightened up and she clapped her arms together, “Amazing!! You look so nice!”.

 

“Its fits perfectly!” Marinette said before walking around you.

 

“Thanks...but you guys look better” You replied with a smile. Marinette had worn a pink  1 piece with white accents and a frilled side opening bathing suit. Alya had worn a 2 piece with an orange top and pineapple print bottom piece. Your bathing suit was a grey high waisted bikini with a web design for the straps and a black cardigan to cover you up.

 

“Come on the guys are waiting” Marinette said walking outside with a pep in her step.

 

“it's been so long since we have been to the pool!” Alya exclaimed bouncing behind Marinette.

 

You laughed and followed behind them. Its was a bright day and the pool was bigger than you expected. It looked more like a water park than a pool. 

 

“Hey (Y/N), i got a seat for ya next to me and Mari” Alya waved and you went towards her.

 

“Thanks Alya” you smiled and sat down on the pool chair.

 

Alya smiled and drank a bit of her smoothie. “Where are the guys?”

 

“They went to the bathroom, Adrien had not put on his swim trunks yet” Marinette replied before putting on sunscreen.

 

“He is something indeed, Can't wait till the show begins. Wish I had brought popcorn” Alya laughed and Marinette joined.

 

“What?” You tilted your head in confusion and the 2 girls smiled at each other.

 

“Oh girl you have to see this” Alya sipped her smoothie.

 

You heard Marinette giggle and you wondered what they meant. Suddenly Alyas eyes glistened and she stood straight up on her chair. “And here the show begins” Alya pointed towards a crowd of girls moving towards us.

 

“Huh?” you looked at the crowd and then took a sip of your drink.

“AHHH HE'S SO PERFECT!”

 

“CAN I HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH”

 

“MARRY ME!”

 

Alya and Marinette bursted out laughing as the crowd got closer.

 

“Please excuse us we are trying to get to our friends” You heard Nino exclaim.

 

“Yes, please, we just want a normal day” Adrien followed.

 

“Awee ok..” the crowd replied.

 

You looked down at your phone and sipped on your drink. It was barely 3:20. You sighed before taking another sip of your drink then a shadow cast over you. You looked up and your eyes widened.Spitting out your drink you coughed and held your mouth in embarrassment.

 

“Are you ok?!” Adrien began to pat your back and you heard the other laughing.

 

“Hey its not funny” Adrien snapped at the others.

 

“Im fine...just was surprised” You replied wiping your mouth.

 

“Got surprised over Adriens hot body” Alya giggled and the others followed.

 

You and Adrien's face got red and you covered your embarrassment with your hands.

 

“Ok ok that's enough come on, let's get in” Marinette said as she pulled Alya up from her seat.

 

“Last one in there is a rotten egg!” Nino exclaimed before running towards the pool.

 

“Hey no fair!” Adrien ran towards him and the girls followed.

 

You felt the water splash at your feet. You had wished the pool wasn't so close to where you were seated.You laughed and watched the guys play in the water. Your eyes darted onto Adrien who was running his hand back through his wet hair. Girls all around began to swoon and ahh in adoration towards the blonde. Rolling your eyes you sat back onto the chair.

 

“(Y/N)! Come on girl you can't stay out of the water all day!” Alya eclaimed.

 

“My cardigan will get wet” You replied.

 

“Well take it off! Or are you chicken to show off your bathing suit” Alya said mockingly.

 

“Gasp how dare you” You laughed.

 

“Show us girl!” Alya replied.

 

“Yea (Y/N)!” Marinette followed.

 

You sighed “Fine fine you win i'll get in”. You got up from your chair and put down your drink. You undid the ribbon closing the cardigan and took it off.

 

“Wooo see girl that wasn't so bad!” Alya jokes.

 

You rolled your eyes and looked around to see the wandering eyes. 

 

“Hey dude you ok?” you heard Nino say and looked towards him. He was patting adriens shoulder. Adrien buried his face in his forearms on the poolside.

 

“Y-yea im fine” he replied and the girls giggled.

 

You heard your phone go off and went to sit back down. “Girl what you doing?” Alya pouted.

 

“Sorry I got an email, ill go into the water in a min” you replied looking at your phone screen. You had gotten an email from the school with an updated schedule. “Weird” you muttered.

 

“Hey hot stuff” you heard being said behind you. You jolted and looked behind you holding your phone to your chest.

 

“Excuse me?” You replied with a nervous smile.

 

“You heard me, your pretty hot” the stranger said.

 

“Uh t-thanks?” you swallowed hard and looked back to your phone screen.

 

“Mind if I get your number?” The dude said before grabbing your phone out of your hand. 

 

“Hey give it back!” You exclaimed before reaching out for your phone.

 

“Ooh feisty one arent ya” He smirked and raised his arm away from you.

 

“What the hell man” you snapped.

 

“Hmm feisty and sexy, i'm interested” he said before a familiar shadow loomed over us.

 

You glanced over to see piercing green eyes glaring at the stranger.

 

“She said no” Adrien's tone was frightening. He yanked the phone out of the strangers hand and gave it to you. “Get lost before I lose my patience, she isn't interested and will never be” 

 

“C-chill out dude i just wanted her number” the stranger said hesitantly.

 

“Well you heard the answer, now move. Your in my seat” Adrien scowled.

 

“Y-yea i-i'm sorry” The stranger said before running from the seat.

 

You looked up at Adrien as he glared at the stranger running. “T-thanks” you said nervously.

 

Adrien looked at you and his expression softened and a bright smile appeared on his face, “be careful with guys like that, if you ever need help, don't be afraid to ask” He said before holding his hand out.

 

Putting your phone in your bag, your took adriens hand. “Alright …”. Holding your hand , Adrien walked you to the pool edge and smiled.

 

“Finally girl jump in!” Alya said as she hugged onto Nino.

 

“It's probably too cold ill wait a little bit longer” You replied.

 

“It wont get hot if you stay outside of it” Marinette laughed.

 

You knew that was true but didn't have any other excuses. “W-well my phone is ringing I should go get it--” You said before Adrien picked you up over his shoulder and guided you into the water. 

 

“Nope, its pool time. No more excuses“ he smirked.

 

You tried to get free from his grip but suddenly he jumped into the pool with you on his shoulder.

 

“Wooo!!” you heard the other exclaim before raising your head up from the water.

 

“I hate you Agreste” You glared at Adrien.

 

“Love ya too” He said before his face got all red. “A-as a friend of course!! I meant--”

 

You laughed and swam towards the others. Alya had marinette on her shoulders and walked towards Nino.

 

“Whos the tallest now!” They exclaimed.

 

“Bro Adrien we cant let them show us up like that!” Nino taunted.

 

“Your right dude” Adrien said swimming up to Nino and getting on his shoulders.

 

You watched as him and Marinette Wrestled in the air. You tried holding back your laugh.

 

“This is mens territory!” Adrien exclaimed.

 

“Women are better!” Marinette replied.

 

Nino and Alya laughed before giving each other a kiss on the lips. “Jeez guys what the heck at least wait after the game!” Marinette said before her and Adrien got off of Nino and Alyas shoulders.

 

You burst out laughing and held your hand over your mouth. “You guys are too much” You laughed and felt arms wrap around you lifting you up.

 

“Your just not used to fun missy” Adrien lifted you and threw you back into the water.

 

Getting your head out of the water you splashed Adrien and started a splash war between all of the others. You all laughed and screamed. Enjoying such a happy time with your friends really made you forget about everything that happened in your past. Maybe things were looking up after all.


	10. Scars of the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the backstory of the characters family without the miraculous being revealed.

**_*Bing Bing*_ **

 

“Hmm…?” 

 

**_*Bing Bing*_ ** **_  
  
_ **

“Who is texting so early…” you groaned and looked at your clock. 6am. Throwing your hands up in defeat. “Ugh! Fine” you grab your phone and turn on the screen. Covering your eyes from the brightness you focus on  your notifications. “...Adrien?”

 

[6:00am] Mister Agreste- “Good morning, you awake?”

[6:05am] Mister Agreste- “Im downstairs are you ready?”

 

“....what?” you look at the date on your phone and jolted out of bed. “Shit! My first day of class !”. Running into your closet you grab the outfit you had packed for today. It was a soft grey blouse with high waisted black jeans and grey platform sandals. Running into the bathroom you grabbed your toothbrush and brushed your teeth. Once you finished you played with your hair to see how it would look in different styles. In the end you pinned your bangs back with some skull clips you had bought in tokyo.

 

**_*Knock knock*_ **

 

“Whos there!” you exclaimed as you ran towards the door.

 

“Room service” you heard the voice says on the other side of the door.

 

You giggled and opened the door. “Hey there Agreste”. You smiled and waved Adrien inside.

 

“Its six twenty, did you oversleep?” he said.

 

“I kinda forgot today was our first day at school” you laughed nervously.

 

“Yea i feel ya i always forget the date that's literally marked red in my calendar” he mocked.

 

“Oh ha ha you got jokes now” you rolled your eyes while grabbing your bag and materials for the day.

 

“Mhmm you make it easy” he laughed and pat your head.

 

“Im ready” you said while grabbing your keys ready to head out the door.

 

“Are you sure? Because no one would call and unbuttoned pair of jeans ready” he pointed down at your pants.

 

Your face got red and your turned around to button your pants up.”S-sorry” you replied.

 

Adrien laughed and began walking out the door. You followed behind and locked the door.

 

“You look good” Adrien told you.

 

“Thanks, so do you” you replied while walking down the stairs next to him.

 

When you made it to the car, Adrien opened your door for you. 

 

“Still acting like a gentleman” you scoffed.

 

“Still being stubborn i see” he smirked.

 

“Touche sir” you smiled and got into the car.

 

Adrien drove you to the coffee shop you had gone to last week. It was packed. 

 

“Same as before?” Adrien asked.

 

“Yes please” you replied.

 

“Alright stay here i'll go order” He smiled before disappearing into the crowd.

 

You waited and looked around. It was a bright place, there a faint scent of sweets and spices coming from the kitchen. You couldn't help but take a deep breath in and enjoy the sugary rush it brought you.

 

“Caramel frappe for the lady” Adrien said with a big smile on his face. “ and extra whipped cream” he added.

 

“I can't believe you remember that” you smirked.

 

“I got a good memory” he winked and walked towards the door.

 

You got up from your chair and followed behind. “Hmm?”

 

“It's too crowded, we can take them with us instead” He looked back before giving you your drink and opening your door.

 

“Thank you” you sip your drink.

 

“Your welcome” he replied.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

At school, you and Adrien walked around the gardens enjoying your coffees.

 

“They really are beautiful this time of year” Adrien whispered.

 

“Yea they really are” you agreed.

 

Sitting down on a bench, you look up at the trees. They were golden and the smell was crisp. You went into a daze, your life in Korea was a mess et it was still beautiful. The cherry blossoms and lotus flowers you had in your private garden made every bad thought fade. The streets of seoul were cold, you remember how free you were back then. On the streets you had people who cared about you. The people who would die for you and who you'd die for. Ania,Satsuki,Rinny…..they were the only people who didn't judge your actions in the world. 

 

“(Y/N)?....are you ok?” you heard whispered next to you. 

 

You turned your head to look at Adrien, “s-sorry..”.

 

“You looked troubled...what's wrong…” Adrien put his hand on your shoulder.

 

You sighed and smiled, “I was thinking of my home country...and my old home..” you looked at the rose bushes in front of you. “I lived in Korea when I was younger. My parents were very looked up to.” You thought about all the good times you had with them. “ My mother was a model, everyone loved her. She was as sweet as they come, never in drama never looked down upon”. you looked at Adrien and your eyes shined in happiness, “My father was an aspiring artist who my mom had found on the streets. My mother would talk about how her heart was content to meet a man who saw her as a human being and not starcandy. I never understood what she meant but I imagine my father treated her as if she wasn't such a famous person. Everyone would jump into forcing my mother to be friends with them...my father treated her as equals...and she loved him for it..”.

 

Your smile fades and you looked down to your hands. “ When i was 8….My mother and Father passed away in a fire. Me and my siblings were left alone. My brother had turned 17 and my sister 15.” clenching your fist you chuckled, “We all were devastated...but we pushed on. After a few years, my brother had become the highest sought after Fashion designer in Asia. My sister became a soldier in the constant wars Korea experienced. I on the other hand, didn't have any talents that would help my family. My brother was strict and wanted me to become a model. My sister wanted me to fight beside her.” You rubbed your cheek, “My brother forced me to be a proper child ever since my parents died. I was always dressed to impress and always at galas being shown off as the future of our family modeling career. My sister began training for war. She was skilled at fighting and my brother skilled at business, but one thing for sure they both had agreements on the yakuza side of korea.” 

 

“Yakuza?...” Adrien whispered.

 

“The Yakuza were notorious Japanese criminals who reign territory all through japan. My brother was acquainted with a couple of them...the men i call my uncles to this day. I grew close to them and even met some of my closest friends from it.” you closed your eyes.

 

“...you don't have to tell me all this if you don't want to..you don't have to force those memories back (y/n)” Adrien placed his hand on yours.

 

“I want to tell you. So you know who i really am” you replied before looking up to the sky. “I got tired of all of the proper and fanciness of my brother and so i would leave the house and roam the streets of seoul. I met 3 of my most loyal friends….we formed our own family and we started to take on territory there. Even though the Yakuza were mainly seen in japan, there had been some Yakuza families who came to Korea to take in fresh territory.” you bit the inner part of your cheek, “Our insignia would be tattooed into out skin never to be taken off...to this day it haunts me. My brother had found out because of my bodyguards son. He was my childhood friend and was always by my side ready to take his fathers place”.

 

Adrien grew silent and you worried it was becoming too much for him.

 

“My brother was furious that I became what I was and so was I in part. I was just a child and i was feared by half the country. Not me personally but the family i built. The Saikou Family.”

 

“No...they killed hundreds….” Adrien's eyes widened and he bit the tip of his thumb thinking deeply.

 

“Yes...But at the time we weren't much killers...we tried protecting seoul. We tried being the good people but then...my second in command betrayed us.” clenching your fist you looked away from Adrien. “He killed the others...ratted us out and took over..he had no grudge towards me so he let me go without thought. Said I would die without the others anyway...but here I am.” you sighed and tried to calm down. 

 

“So you guys were hated because of him…” Adrien held his hands together.

 

“Yes…” you grabbed his hands and gave him a sorrowful look. “Any trace of that Family was erased, never to be heard of again...only rumors in the wind...but i felt free ...until 2 years later…” you held onto Adriens hands tighter. “My sister was killed in battle...by her fiance…”

 

Adrien wrapped his arms around you and held you close. “Im so sorry…”

 

“She was the only person I had left who truly trusted me and helped me through any decision...She was the only real family I had left…” you buried your face into his chest. “After the funeral my brother cut a deal with me..either id follow my mother's footsteps and become the model for his company...or id disappear” you let out a soft laugh, “It's been 5 years since then….”.

 

“You didn't deserve that life…” Adrien held you close “You were so young…”.

 

“Yea but...i wouldn't have learned from my mistakes...look at where I am now” You looked up at him and smiled. “ It pains me to say that I had to lose so much and go through so much pain to finally be free and happy making new friends. You Mari Alya and Nino have been the happiest memories far after the incident”.

 

“...” Adrien put his hand on your cheek and sighed. “You are indeed one strong woman (y/n)...i'm so happy you trusted me enough to tell me this”

 

“Your a good friend Adrien, of course id trust you” You smiled and got out of his embrace. “I'm glad i met you guys”

 

“Im glad too” Adrien got up from the bench and looked around.

 

Getting up as well you look at your phone. “What time does class start?” 

 

“At nine” He answered.

 

“We have 5 minutes….” You whispered.

 

“Shit…” you both said in unison before running towards the art department laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are many things in the backstory that really shoots the feels once the miraculouses are involved. but that wont be revealed until later in the story. Thank you for all the support!


	11. Hes acting strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been so long since i last published >.<. Im in the middle of moving and will have no wifi for a couple more days. ill be updating twice tonight and try to insert some more for the next few days before i start moving again. Thanks for your support!

“Finally...we made it…” you huffed catching your breath.

 

“Yea just on time” Adrien sighed.

 

You looked up to the double doors in front of you. Your stomach was full of butterflies, your legs felt weak from running so fast and you were all around nervous. “M-maybe i'll just skip this class..”

 

“Nope” Adrien put his arm around your shoulder and playfully ruffled your hair before dragging you inside the classroom.

 

Your eyes widen at the sight in front of you. Beautiful statues and paintings sat around the room. “Wow….” you whispered looking at a familiar painting. Where have you seen it before?. Memories began to swell up but the painting was nowhere in your memory box.

 

“Hey we should sit down before the teacher comes” you jumped and looked at Adrien who was pointing at an open table.

 

“Yea..nice thinking” you shot him finger guns and held an awkward smile on your face.

 

“Are you sure your ok?” Adrien chuckled and pulled out a chair. “A seat for my lady” He waved.

 

You held your hands together and tried holding in a laugh. “Pfft, you sound like--” stopping mid way, you remembered Chat. You haven't seen him ever since the last Akuma attack. Remembering the anger in his face and his state of confusion, were he and ladybug in that bad of a conflict?. You felt your hand being grabbed and you looked up to meet Big Green eyes.

 

“You look pale...are you sure your ok (Y/N)?..im getting worried.” He placed his other hand on your forehead.

 

**_*Whispers*_ **

 

The students in the classroom glanced at you and Adrien and whispered at each other. “Yes im ok Agreste. Just nervous, its my first day” you moved away and sat in your seat and unpacked your art book. Adrien sat beside you and sighed. You didn't mean to make him worried or throw aside his kind gesture, but his public image will be tainted if someone was to start a rumor about you two. You both only see each other as friends, but the press won't care about the truth. You know how horrible it feels to have lies spread about you. Public appearance as a higher social status is important no matter how much you deny it. Your public image was ruined many years ago so at this point you aren't worried about the lies spread about you, but Adrien is a model and a very popular bachelor in paris.

 

“Good morning students, My name is Mrs.Trepanier. I'll be you art professor for the term.” you heard from the front of the room.

 

The professor was a tall slim woman with dirty blond hair and soft red lipstick. She looks young but you remember her welcome email say she's been a teacher for 40 years now. How can someone look so good at such an old age?!. 

 

“Today will be a smooth run through our syllabus and term projects” Mrs.T said as she pulled out a packet of papers. “As said in the assignments segment, there will be 3 major projects. A Fall painting, a Winter mural, and a Spring based craft.” she proceeded to flip the pages.

 

“Isnt fall almost over..?” You whispered looking at Adrien.

 

“Yea, the project is due in 3 weeks” He whispered back.

 

You closed your eyes for a few seconds and shot them open. Thinking back at all the unfinished paintings and drawings you gave up on after a few days of starting them, you started to panic. How were you gonna get an idea for a project that should have been started months ago?. Biting down on the nail of your thumb, you listen to the teacher explain the smaller tests and quizzes.

 

“Tests and quizzes will be in the form of a small portfolio. They will be small pieces with complex details though so don't take it lightly.” The professor placed down her packet and clapped her hands. “Your goal is to get as comfortable as possible with your art and grow from mistakes, so do not stress over these projects as much as you think you should” She smiled and looked around the room. Her eyes stopped in your direction. “I see some new faces, im glad to have you in my class” She turned away and sat at her desk. “ Class dismissed”.

 

You packed your stuff and sighed. “I already feel stressed…”.

 

“Dont, i'll be your partner for some of the projects” Adrien grabbed your bag and threw it over his shoulder with his.

 

“Thanks Adrien” You both began to walk towards the door when you heard the professor call out your names.

 

“Mr.Agreste, Ms.(L/N)” The professor walked up to you and Adrien. Her smile was big and soft. “I'm glad you made a friend Ms.(L/N), welcome to paris. Im happy to have you here.” She clapped her hands softly and her smile grew bright. 

 

“Thank you, Mrs.Trepanier” you replied.

 

“Call me Mrs.T sweetie, i might look old and mean but i'm a really calm teacher” She replied handing you a small bag.”Here are some materials we use in my class, they are hard to get by and are different from korean brand materials”

 

Taking the pack you looked at Adrien and back at Mrs.T. “Thank you so much”. 

 

“No problem” Mrs.T walked back to her desk and you and Adrien left the classroom.

 

“How does she know--” 

 

“So much about you? She takes pride in knowing her students and your now apart of her art family. Welcome “sweetie”.” He smirked.

 

Punching his arm you scoff “Oh haha very funny, don't call me that. It's weird” 

 

“Whatever you say” He smiled and walked down the opposite hallway you were facing.

 

“Where are you going? Weren't we going to lunch after this period?” You faced him and tilted your head.

 

“Yea...but i wanna take the long way” He replied waving your backpack and running down the corridor.

 

“You sly dog Agreste” You muttered before running after him. You didn't think a model would be so fast. What else is he, A track star?!. Still running down the corridor, you look around and sigh. You lost him. He was fast, and you know nothing about the school. Trying to catch your breath again, you walk down the same corridor. It was dark but still visible. Walking ahead more, you go to reach your back pocket for your phone. “Huh?...” it wasn't there. Patting the rest of your pockets you sighed. “Dammit…” You turned around and cursed under your breath. Suddenly a pair of arms pull you into the dark hallway next to you.

 

“Did you lose something?” You rolled your eyes as Adrien smirked.

 

“Your sly Agreste, can we go to lunch now?” you pushed his face away and rolled your eyes.

 

“Hmm maybe in a bit. Right now I want you to explain to me why you were so cold to me in the classroom” he wrapped his arms around you locking you into a hug. It was pointless to squirm free from his tight hug which made you sigh in defeat.

 

“Fine i'll tell you just let me go” You replied.

 

“Not until i get the answer, you’ll just run from me” He smiled.

 

“Fineeee, i was cold to you because everyone was staring. If someone thought wrong then a nasty rumor would be spread without it even being true.” you looked at him and then looked away. 

 

He smiled and loosened the hug. You turned to walk away but he grabbed you again and held you close to him. Resting his chin on your shoulder, he whispered “ Let them stare, they are just jealous” the hairs on the back of your neck stood up and you stood still. 

 

You could feel Adriens heart beat on you back. Was he upset? Or was he still trying to catch his breath from running?. You both stood in the same position for a few minutes. How can he be so calm at the thought of his reputation being hurt? The thought of fangirls rebelling at the thought of him being with someone, even though it would be a lie. You looked down at Adriens arms still wrapped around you and you smiled. “Your such a good friend Adrien”. 

 

“...yea...a good friend..” Adrien sighed and rubbed his face in your neck before letting you go and giving you your bag.

 

“What's with all the weird affection Agreste?” you smirked and watch his face grow a soft shade of red.

 

“Nothing just ...in my feelings today..” He said before picking his bag off the floor and walking out towards the exit of the hallway. “Let's go eat” A big smile appeared on his face and he walked towards the lunch hall.

 

“Alright… “ you said in a confused tone. “He's acting strange…” You muttered before walking besides him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update but i just wanted some soft Adrien and a slice of his own "Shes just a good friend" pain >:) . Im also in the middle of starting a new fanfic that will be Luka x Reader because im weak for Luka <3\. That will start next month hopefully, the 2 fanfictions will be in the same time so the 2 will cameo in eachothers stories.Thanks again for the support!


	12. Shes something else (Adrien Pov)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update tonight since the last one was shorter than usual. This one is Adrien's Pov because i want to show his emotions in the story so far.

What the hell was that?!. I thought to myself. Did i just do that to her?!. She probably thinks im some weirdo tryna get a quick fuck. Why am i such an idiot. 

 

“Wow this place is huge” (Y/N) said.

 

“O-oh yea it is, there's 3 different cafes and food stops in here” I replied smiling and walking into the lunch hall. 

 

“Well Well look who it is!” I heard the voice of a certain blogger i know. “You guys are 20 minutes late, what were you guys doing hmm?” She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows.

 

“We-” 

 

“We were looking around the school, i asked Adrien to show me around the art corridors since ill be there alot” (Y/N) replied cutting me off.

 

“Yea..” I sighed and looked at (Y/N), she seems to be fine with just happened. But i still can't get over her words.

 

“Yo bro can you come help me with something real quick?” Nino walked from behind Alya and grabbed my shoulder.

 

“Sure whats up” I replied.

 

“Thanks bro” He pulled my arm and dragged me out of the lunch hall.

 

“So what did you need help on Nino?” I asked still confused on what's going on.

 

Nino took a sharp turn into an empty hallway and looked around to make sure the coast is clear. 

 

“Nino?” I asked before he turned to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

 

“What's up with you? You walk into the lunch hall late and you and (Y/N)’s expressions are all over the place. Did something happen between you guys?” Nino’s expression turned serious.

 

I leaned back into the wall and slid down to sit on the floor with my face in my palms. “I fucked up Nino, I took her to the abandoned corridors in the art hall and i-i “

 

“Dude, you what!” Nino exclaimed.

 

“Ugh dude i hugged her and asked her a question because she was acting cold with me in class” I replied burying my face in my palms again.

 

“But you have hugged her before? What was so bad about it now?” Nino sat next to me.

 

“Well...she said she was cold because everyone was staring at us and she didn't want anyone to start fake rumors…” I sighed.

 

“Dude, your still not telling me how you fucked up”

 

“I let her go from the hug and she turned away and i...grabbed her from behind and hugged her again…” I laughed nervously.

 

“Dude..” Nino glanced at me.

 

“I kinda might have whispered in her ear to let them stare...and said they were just jealous” I swallowed hard. “We stayed like that for a bit and she said I was a good friend…”

 

“Oh ouch dude, the Agreste words of pain” Nino winced.

 

“Then I rubbed my face in her neck before letting her go….” I whispered.

 

“...Dude ...you didn't…” Nino stared in shock.

 

“I did” I exclaimed and threw my head back on the wall. “Im so stupid, she probably thinks im a pervy weirdo” 

 

“I'm surprised she didn't scream sexual harassment” Nino joked.

 

“It's not funny Nino!” I held my hands to my face and screamed. “I love her and i can't tell her because she thinks of me as just a friend. I shouldn't have crashed into her plants the first day I met her”.

 

“You are clumsy as Chat” Nino scoffed.

 

I glared at him and then sighed. “She opened up to me...the same way she opened up to Chat...I got too excited thinking she also felt the same way...im such an idiot” i closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“Maybe she isn't ready to date. Its obvious shes still hurt about someone. Everytime we bring it up her expression breaks” Nino looked at me and patted my knee.

 

“I...i know she is...but I was too blind to see the signs…” looking down at my hands I sigh. “She deserves better. Shes so important to me…”

 

“You know Alya was right” Nino replied.

 

“About?” I replied in confusion.

 

“Your a lovestruck fool” He laughed before i glared at him. 

 

“You two are made for each other” I chuckled getting up from the floor.

 

“Yea we are” Nino smiled and got up off the floor. “Lets go before lunch is over, you haven't eaten yet”

 

“Thanks Nino, for hearing me out” I smiled and patted his shoulder. “You an amazing best friend”

 

“Awe shucks dude your gonna make me blush” He laughed before walking away.

 

“Don't make it weird Nino” I chuckled and followed behind.

 

We walked into the lunch hall and walked to our usual table. The girls were all laughing and making jokes about the day at the pool. Me and Nino sat down and felt Alyas _ stare of evil  _ hit us.

 

“So.. how was the help” Alya cooed.

 

“All good babe” Nino replied and took a bite out of her plate of food.

 

“You could have asked for some doof” Alya rolled her eyes.

 

I stared at (Y/N) across the table from you. You looked down at your bag and took out a small box of food. Nathalie had made some good soup for father last night. He has been sick for a few weeks now. Luckily doctors said it was just a common flu and that he would be fine in a few more days. I began to eat and listened to others conversations.

 

“(Y/N), you know there's a guy in me and Ninos morning class that knows you” Alya told (Y/N).

 

“Really? Who?” (Y/N) asked.

 

“Some guy with spiky hair and a baseball hat. He's always carrying a skateboard around with roses on the bottom” Alya replied.

 

“Jack” I exclaimed without thinking. Everyone at the table looked at me. “I met him when me and (Y/N) went out for ice cream” I swallowed another spoon of soup.

 

“Yea, Jack and I haven't talked in a bit. I promised to skate with him sometime but i've been busy” (Y/N) replied.

 

Alya poked Nino with her shoulder and smiled. “So you and Adrien went on a date hmm?”

 

I sucked in a quick breath and choked on the soup again. Marinette Patted my back trying to help.

 

“We went out for coffee and then we got caught in an akuma attack and so I wanted to thank him for risking his life to save me and I took him to my fave ice cream joint. Adrien is a big gentleman for a model, usually they are stuck up but im glad hes not” (Y/N) explained.

 

My heart skipped a beat at her words. Why am I feeling like this over simple words?. Why is she so good and playing my heartstrings. She played them so well and it sways me deeper in love. “Yea, it was fun”

 

“It was, he also tried to kill me by shoving a spoon of blueberry ice cream down my throat” (Y/N) laughed.

 

“It was an accident!!” I exclaimed covering my face in embarrassment.

 

“Mhm sure Adrien, that's not the way you get a girl to let you down her throat y’know” Alya snickers.

 

“Alya!” the others exclaimed in unison and i watched (Y/N)’s face grow red. 

 

“I'm just saying, he needs to learn” Alya laughed.

 

“Your something else babe” Ninoo hugged her and kissed her cheek.

 

“Well ill see you guys later, it was nice talking to you (N/N)” Marinette waved before walking away.

 

“(N/N)? You guys already have nicknames for her” i asked looking at Nino and Alya.

 

“Yeah, we all have different Nicknames for eachother, you've been too busy so we haven't told you hehe” Alya smirked before getting up from the table. “I have a class in a few minutes so ill see you guys later.” Alya said as her and Nino got up and left the table.

 

“Bye Alya-bug” (Y/N) waved and smiled.

 

I looked at (Y/N) and didn't know what to say. There was a knot in my throat preventing me from speaking. I can't take the image of her neck and her scent out of my mind. Even after running so long she had a sweet scent and it made my heart jump out of my chest. I wish she would have just punched me in the face for being a weirdo. I'm such an idiot.

 

“Hey Adrien, you wanna go out this weekend? I have to buy a canvas for the Fall project in Mrs.T’s class” (Y/N) Broke the silence.

 

My eyes darted up. She's asking me to go out to shop? After what happened?. “Y-Yea sure of course just tell me when” I fumbled my words.

 

“Cool i'll text you the time.” she got up from the table and waved.”I have class in a bit so ill see you tomorrow Agreste, hope you feel better Adri” 

 

“Thanks, I will” I replied and watched her walk away. Adri? Did she just give me a nickname?. I held my hand over my mouth and chuckled. She's something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i adore Nino and Adriens friendship i wanted to add it in to show Adriens trust in him and yes Nino knows Adriens hero identity, they all know eachothers hero identity except the MC of course.


	13. Jackson Jr.

You waved goodbye and walked back to your next class. Adrien seems a bit off today. You don't know what it is. Maybe he needed some comfort or someone to talk to. Alya’s words hit you hard during the time him and Nino left. He has only acted like this around me? But why. You feel your head throb just thinking about everything. He's such a good friend, i dont wanna ruin that with sparse feelings. 

 

You rub your neck and sigh. It's not worth it, i can do this anymore. I need to take the night out. Before you knew it, you were standing in front of your next class. The syllabus for the music department said music composition classes was a must before the end of the first semester since the projects start on the second semester.

 

“Bruh we should go surfing again, it's been months since we last went to the beach” You heard the guys behind you say.

 

“Maybe during the weekend. Its gonna start getting cold soon” The guy next to him said before bumping into you.

 

Your bags fell and you almost did too before an arm wrapped around you. Looking back you are met with the same light brown eyes from the skatepark.

 

“We need to stop meeting like this” Jack smiled grabbing your bags and handing them to you.

 

“Thanks and I agree” You laughed. Everytime you both saw each other was when you bumped into him. 

 

“Jeez Jack you're a klutz” His friends scoffed and walked into class.

 

“So you have the Music composition class? I didn't see you as a musician” Jack said, ignoring his friends remarks.

 

“Yea since its my first year, I have to take at least 3 classes so I went with music” You replied and showed him your schedule.

 

“Hmm Art and music...that's a lot of work” He took off his cap and ran his hand through his hair. It was the first time you had seen him without a hat on. He had short brown spiky hair and soft blond tips. He was wearing an orange long sleeve with black jeans and black converse. 

 

“I found that out this morning….we have a painting due in 3 weeks…” You sighed tiredly.

 

“Dang, that's tough. Luckily our projects don't start till next semester” He patted your shoulder. “Dont stress that much or else you'll give up before even starting” 

 

You nodded and smiled “Thanks, i'll keep that in mind”. You and jack entered class and were greeted with a seating chart. The music professor placed you at the back of the class next to the big windows. You looked around the classroom, it was full of students. The music department was very popular since there was a famous singer who occasionally comes in and out of classes to find possible interns for Bob Ross studios. 

 

“Welcome new students to my class. I am Mr.Bernar , you may call me Mr.Bern” The professor said while writing on the blackboard. “This is the music composition class you need to start your official first semester of your music career so do not take it as a joke” He continued glaring at the three students up front. They were Jack’s friends.

 

You looked around and saw jack 4 rows in front of you. He looked back and waved. Waving back you felt your phone buzz in your bag. You dig in your bag to find it and a text from Marinette pops up on the screen.

 

“Hey, Adrien got sick and won't be able to drive you home today :(“ She texted you.

 

“Its ok i can walk home. Is Adrien ok though?” you replied.

 

“Yea, seems like the soup he ate during lunch didn't set well” She replied immediately.

 

“Poor Adrien :( hope he feels better, Thanks for telling me Mari” you texted before looking up at the board. The professor was passing out composition textbooks.

 

You looked down and saw another text. “No problem, See you tomorrow (N/N)” she texted before you turned off your phone.

 

The professor came to your row and passed down the text books. Once you got your copy you opened it. It was small and light but full of words and examples of good compositions.

 

“These books have all the information of what you will be learning in this class. If you read it all and study it, then you will pass my class with flying colors” Mr.Bern said while walking back to his desk.

 

The girl sitting in front of you raised her hand, “Mr. Bern, i can't see the board well may I be moved up?”

 

“Of course if someone is willing to switch with you” Mr.Bern said before he was interrupted by Jack.

 

“I will” Jack got up from his seat and walked up to switch seats with the girl.

 

“Excellent thanks Jackson” The professor said.

 

Jack sat down and looked back at you with a smirk on his face “Hi newbie”.

 

“Hey Jackson” You smirked and you heard his friends laugh in the front of the class. 

 

Jack glared at them and they shut up immediately. You laughed softly and jack looked back at you. “I prefer just jack (Y/N)” he laughed “My full name is Jackson Jr, my mom named me after my grandfather”.

 

You poked his cap with your pencil. “Nice meeting you officially”.

 

“Indeed” He smiled.

 

“Hope you all have a nice time in my class, Remember Jagged Stone will be here next week so have your compositions ready for him and his second hand to go through them” Mr.Bern said before packing up his papers. “Class dismissed.

 

Jagged stone?. You need to start learning more about Paris, it's getting silly. Packing up your book and putting it in you bag, Jack leaned on the side of your table and tipped his cap. 

 

“Since it's the first semester, our next music class is empty which means we have a study hall,” he said before his friends came by.

 

“Hey jack we are gonna skip study hall today, you wanna come shred some pipes?” His friend asked.

 

“Nah, im gonna show the newbie where the music room is” Jack replied.

 

“Alright see ya later Jackson” They laughed before walking out the class.

 

Jack rolled his eyes and began walking towards the door. “Come on, it's not that far from here” he told you before opening the door.

 

Following behind him you watch the crowds form all around the hallway. “Is this hallway always so crowded?” you asked trying not to lose him from your sights.

 

“Mhm, It's been like this for years. This is my third year here so im used to it” He replied as he stopped in front of a big glass door.

 

“Third year? How come your still taking the composition class then?” you said with a confused voice.

 

“Well we didn't need that class until this year, since Jagged Stone told the school board to put it in” Hee sighed. “Mr.B is the music second director, so ive known him since my first year. He also worked with my grandfather”

 

“Sounds nice” You replied as he opened the door to the music room.

 

“Yea, it is. He's pretty cool after you get past his cold exterior” Jack walked in behind you and took off his hat again. “This is the music room or study hall, we can use the instrument rooms and the spare instruments as long as we log it in” He proceeded to walk towards a small notebook on a stand.

 

You look at the book and see the names of previous students in it. Jack signs his name in and then passes you the pen. Signing your name under his, you hear Nino and Alya chattering while coming through the door.

 

“Hey girl didnt know you had a study hall right now” Alya said while putting her arm around your neck. “And with the guy from this morning”

 

“Oh Yea guys this is Jack i met him at the skatepark and we have Music composition together” You told them and watched Jack put his hat back.

 

“Nice to meet y'all” Jack said.

 

“Same dude, Im Nino and this is my girl Alya” Nino replied while shaking his hand.

 

“Yep nice to meet you” Alya followed and signed her and Ninos name in the small book.”We would love to stay and chat but we got some assignments to do for next week”

 

“See ya guys” you said as they walked down to the instrument rooms.

 

“They are nice” Jack stood next to you.

 

“Yep they really are” you smiled.

 

You and Jack walked down to the musical library and sat down at a small table. There were books everywhere. Different genres and musicians and even history on them. “This place is amazing”.

 

“Its small but the amount of knowledge is huge,” he replied. 

 

“Seems like it. How long does this period take?” You asked.

 

“Well since it's just a study hall we can be as long as we want but once the class actually starts it will be an hour long” He replied looking down at his phone.

 

“Hmm what will happen to thee music composition class after the first semester?” 

 

“Its turns into a composition study hall basically. That way you can prepare your compositions for this class” He began to type on his phone before standing up. “I need to go home, seems like my little brother got into a fight again” He sighed.

 

You got up from your seat and looked at him, “Is he ok?”

 

“Yea he always gets into fights, he's still young though barely in 11th grade” He sighed and rubbed his neck. “You got a ride home?” 

 

“No, i was gonna walk” You replied while picking up your bags from the table.

 

“I can take you if you want, I prefer having an excuse to why i dodged going home so early” He laughed.

 

You laughed and pushed your chair back under the table. “Sure, thanks”.

 

You both walked out the Music room and headed towards the school gates. It was a beautiful day, the clouds just uncovered the sun. You could say your first day in college went great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do i hear the first rival?!. At first i didnt know what i was gonna do with him but it has turned into a whole other plot twist. He was rushed in the start but now ill be starting his concept on top of some new faces in the future so heads up on that.


	14. Its been so long..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* suicide attempts/thoughts of suicide , if you are sensitive to these topics please skip.

“Chat noir and ladybug have gone and done it again beating the--” The news reporter said before you turned off the tv and rolled your eyes.

 

“I might as well get rid of the tv if that's all that is shown” You muttered and drank a sip of your coffee. Jack had taken you to a small coffee joint before dropping you off. He has the same coffee obsession as you. It made you wonder if you bother were the same person. 

 

**_*Bing Bing*_ **

 

You looked down and saw a text from Jack. 

 

J-“My brother is fine, just a few scratches”.

 

(Y/N)-“I'm glad, thanks for telling me”

 

J-“No problem newbie, you seemed worried so just wanted to make sure you don't worry all night” 

 

(Y/N)-“He is just a kid and it seemed serious so of course id be worried” You texted back and took another sip of your coffee and sat on your couch.

 

J-“I know, you are a kind person” 

 

(Y/N)-“I'm an average person Jackson” 

  
  


J-”Nah you worry about a lot of people yet I never heard anything about the fact that you looked sad in the hallways”

 

(Y/N)- “i didn't know i did, i'm ok i was just nervous for my first day haha” 

 

J- “Hmmm alright, if anything text me. I'm going to sleep, see you tomorrow”

 

(Y/N)-”Night”

 

Placing your phone next to you, you get up and walk towards the glass doors and slide it open. The cold breeze tickles your skin and you take a deep breath. You close the door behind your and look around. “Skarev transform me”. 

 

Running across the rooftops your cloak flows through the wind. You jump buildings with ease. It's been awhile since you could be calm during transformations. No need to save anyone or fights anything. Stopping on a flat rooftop, you look towards the bright lights. Paris was beautiful up here. The eiffel tower stood up so high, its lights were calming to the soul. You sit down on the floor and lay down looking up at the stars. It's been so long since you have been able to watch the stars as they shimmered and danced in the sky. “Its beautiful right guys?”. You stayed silent and a tear rolled down your cheek. You sat up and grit your teeth. It's been 5 years since you left, your heart ached. Hugging your knees you felt hot tears roll down your cheeks.Your partners. Your friends. Your family. You left them behind, you betrayed them. They deserved better, you should've told them…. But you disappeared instead.

 

You buried you face in your hand and gripped the neck piece of your hood. “Minatsuki ...Luxx ...Im so sorry…” You sobbed. They were your partners for so long. Fighting by you, loving you, protecting you. You let them down because of an idiotic idea of a better place. Are they even still alive? Are they still fighting? Are they ok?. You rubbed eyes trying to clear the tears but they just kept rolling down. The war wasn't over...and i let them fight alone. What kind of person does that make me?. 

 

You let go of your neck piece and punched the floor. The thoughts of your betrayal hit you all at once. “  _ WHY DID I BETRAY THEM!”  _ you screamed. More hot tears rolled down your face and you couldn't keep your composure. They needed you... And you left without a trace. Memories of the war attacked you. You could see your comrades faces and their cries.

 

“Mina….” You sobbed as you remembered her soft Jade eyes and the stray strands of hair that would lay on her face under her helmet. No one believed in her except you. She trusted you and trusted you. She fought countless fights to keep everyone safe. Yet no one thought a girl could be any help in a war of men. Minatsuki was the only one who came out victorious in the war. The one thing she told you when she was in the hospital attending her wounds was how she fought her way towards you. To see you and Luxx again and grow old fighting crime together.

 

You could no longer see properly with the tears in your eyes and remembered how Luxx would cradle you in your hours of sadness. How he risked his life as your Bodyguard and how he would come home with new bruises and wounds. The day his father died, he didn't even shed a tear. He would stand by your side and tell you that everything was ok. How i didn't need to cry because no matter what he would take his fathers place and protect you.

 

Hugging your knees, you remembered how every time Mina would come back from war you guys would eat Japchae at your house and spend the night staring up at the stars. The days of you guys saving the city. Being known as the heroes of korea. Our Kiwamis embedded in our soul. Our bond of millennias and hundreds of different successors of our powers. How could you let them go? Why did you let them go. Getting up off the floor, your emotions grew cold. You could see your breath of how cold it was outside. 

 

You walked to the ledge of the building and looked down at the raging waters below. What if the pain was easy to erase? It's all could end with one move. You stared blankly and wondered why everything has happened so far. You took a deep breath and felt a tear roll down your cheek. Maybe i'll see everyone again. All those friends who died for you, those who took care of you, Your parents...Your sister. You leaned forward and felt the cold air strike your face. It can all be over now. 

 

“The fuck are you thinking?!” You heard screamed as an arm wrapped around your waist. You looked up and saw Chats piercing green eyes. You looked straight forward to the eiffel towers bright lights and saw Mina’s and Luxx’s faces and smiles the last day you saw them. Your eyes widened and tears began attacking your eyes

 

Chat pulled you back and you both fell back. He wrapped his arms around you and you tried getting free. 

 

“Stop it!” He exclaimed tightening his arms around you.

 

“Leave me be, i don’t need your help” You replied as you tried pushing him away.

 

“No, i might not know you...but what you were about to do was idiotic!” Chat held you tighter and placed his hand on the back of your head.

 

“You wouldn't understand” You whispered.

 

“No i wouldn't...but im here...and im not letting you do this...please just talk to me...i'm here to listen”

 

“Stop acting like a hero and just leave me alone” You punched his stomach and got loose from his grip

 

He tightened his grip again through the pain. “I don't care if im a hero or not, either way im not letting you do this” He exclaimed.

 

His words hit your heart and you eased up. Why does he care so much? He doesn't know me or my intentions. He doesn't know if im good or evil. Why...why does he care?.

 

“Its alright...i got you” he whispered.

 

Your tears rolled down your cheeks again and you wrapped your arms around Chat as you cried in his chest. It's been so long since you felt someone comfort you in your hard times...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do i make characters suffer so much?. The chapter had more details of her miraculous and the other 2 soul bonded miraculous holders. Yes literally Soul bonded. In this story there are soul bonded miraculous holders meaning they dont have accessories, their kiwamis are apart of their soul. The story of how this happened will come in a later update.(This isnt actually in the show,i made this up for story purposes)


	15. The real traitors

Your eyes flutter open. The glistening rays of the sun were bright through your curtains. The warmth of your bed took over you. You and chat had spent hours together on the rooftop before he had to go. He made sure you were ok and it made your heart melt. Even after your alter egos first dreadful meeting with him and ladybug, he still worried about you. A soft smile took over your face. You wish you could see him everyday, but he was a hero and you couldn't keep him away from his work for long.

 

Getting out of bed, you go to the bathroom to get ready for the day. You still have 2 hours before Adrien comes to pick you up for school. The dark circles under your eyes annoyed you. You only got 2 full hours of sleep last night. You groaned and washed your face. Was it worth it? Maybe. After brushing your teeth, you went to your closet and got out a pair of high waisted Grey ripped jeans and a yellow and white crop top sweater. A little shorter than you’d like but it was a gift from Alya and Marinette when you guys had gone swimsuit shopping. You put on some white converse you had bought when you got to paris. 

 

Walking to the bathroom you pick up your brush and tried to style your hair into a low ponytail. You cut your hair the day Charles left you. Its was a cute short bob but its grown down a few inches and almost touches your shoulders. The low ponytail was a fail. You let your hair down and just brushed it down. “Why won't you cooperate with me…” You sighed as your hair wouldn't stay tamed. It looked a little messy but you kind liked it. Twirling a few strands in your fingers you wondered if you should cut it again. “Nah” You said before walking out to your living room and grabbing your phone. Jack had texted you.

 

[4:55am] J-”Morning Newbie”

 

You rolled your eyes and laughed, when will he stop calling you that and why was he up so early?.

 

[6:04am] (Y/N)-”Morning Jackie”

 

[6:05am] J- “Hmm i can get past that nickname but i wanted to tell you that we start composition practice today”

 

[6:05am] (Y/N)- “Alright ill bring my books, see you there”

 

[6:06am] J- “See ya”

 

You smiled and changed his name on your contacts. “Jackie”. Placing your phone down you looked outside your window. No Adrien. Was he still sick?. 

 

**_*Bing Bing*_ **

 

You picked up your phone and saw a message from adrien.

 

[6:10am] Mister Agreste- “Sorry im running late im 5 minutes away”

 

You texted back and grabbed your bags.

 

[6:11am] (Y/N)- “No problem i'll wait for you down stairs :)”

 

[6:11am] Mister Agreste- “Alright”

 

You walked out of the apartment and locked the door behind you. The bottom floor was full of people and chatter. Walking past it, you looked outside and saw Adrien. He was wearing some blue jeans and a black v-neck shirt. His shoulder length gold hair was put back in a small bun. You turned around and wished the beauty gods hadn’t blessed him with such a beautiful structure. You looked back at him and walked towards the car.

 

“Who gives you the right to look so pretty while picking me up Agreste” You protested in a joking matter.

 

“So my handsomeness finally caught your eye” He said while posing.

 

You laughed and flicked his cheek, “Don't start acting like a narcissist Agreste, Take the compliment like a normal person” 

 

“I'll treasure it for sure” He winked.

 

After getting in the car, you guys drove off to your usual coffee joint. The cashier already had your orders memorised and got it going right away. You tapped your fingers on the table and watched as Adrien brought your drinks over.

 

“Ready for your first day of the fall project?” Adrien said giving your drink and sitting on a chair in front of you.

 

“Nope not even close” You sighed.

 

“It will be ok just relax” Adrien reassured.

 

“Easy for you to say” You took a sip of your coffee and looked at Adrien. He looked as if he hadn't slept well either. But even with dark circles under his eyes, his face was bright and pretty. You never noticed how handsome he really was. You laughed softly and traced the lid of your coffee cup with your finger.

 

“Is something on my face?” Adrien panicked.

 

“No...just you reminded me of my ex..” You smiled softly “He had short pretty blond hair and crystal blue eyes and a very soft and handsome face...always dressed properly and he smelled like expensive cologne” You laughed and remembered how he would forget to close his eyes while spraying cologne on himself. 

 

“Oh..” he sighed.

 

“Yea...but your much better than he ever was..” You took a sip of your coffee. “He was an asshole who always wanted things his way”

 

“He didn't appreciate how good of a woman you really are” He replied.

 

You looked at Adriens eyes and then looked away and forced a small smile. “He found someone better…”

 

“I don't think she could have been better, he threw out a great girl for some barbie doll probably” He laughed.

 

You sighed “He left me for Kagami Tsurugi” 

 

Adrien slammed his cup on the table and stared blankly at you. You looked back at him confused.

 

“You dated Charles Jones?!” He exclaimed.

 

Your eyes widened and looked at the people staring at you both.

 

Adrien cleared his throat and lifted his fist to his mouth. “ You dated that mother fucker….” He chuckled and watched the anger filled his face.

 

“How do you know him?...” You asked in a soft tone.

 

Adrien ran his hand through his hair and sighed. “ Kagami Cheated on me with that asshole”

 

Your eyes widened and you gasped. “You are the guy kagami cheated on…” You placed your hand on your mouth and remembered Charles talking about Kagami’s ring. You got up from your seat and ran out of the door. Adrien followed behind you.

 

“Hey wait!” He exclaimed.

 

You ran into a nearby alley way and felt Adrien grab your arm.

 

“I said wait (Y/N)” His tone was serious.

 

You shook his hand off and laughed. You began to panic. 

 

“Calm down” Adrien grabbed your arms again.

 

“How can i be calm!? Kagami and you were engaged!” You exclaimed.

 

Adrien's eyes lost their color and he looked down. “Yes...But we ended that after i found out…” 

 

You grit your teeth and began punching his chest softly “Charles ...Charles…” You groaned and screamed. “Fucking asshole!” You buried your face into your palms and screamed in rage.

 

“(Y/N) its fine its over” Adrien's voice got soft.

 

“No its not fucking fine I let him break an engagemet just cuz i ignored the signs!” Your chest began to ache. “I became weak and ignored it and ignored and ignored and look what it turned into...all cuz i wanted to believe it wasn't true…”

 

Adrien wrapped his arms around you and you gripped his shirt. You didn't want him to comfort you. Your the cause of his broken engagement, all because of your love for Charles.

 

“It's not your fault..” Adrien began to run his fingers through your hair. “We are the victims of their betrayal…”

 

His words were sour to your mouth. You could have stopped Charles if only you were better. “No..” 

 

“I know your blaming yourself about it…” He lifted your chin and made you look at him. “They were greedy for pleasure…. Don't blame yourself for their mistakes” He smiled.

 

How can he be so calm? Knowing all of this. You were confused and angry but your heart just wanted to leave your chest in sadness. You closed your eyes and looked away. Adrien held you tighter and laughed.

 

“Come on, let's forget about it ...the past is the past it can’t be changed...but the future can be made better as long as we work through it in the present” he rested his chin on your head and sighed. “You know...Im happy She cheated on me…” he let you go and grabbed your hand.

 

You looked at him with wide eyes. “Why…”

 

He kissed the back of your hand and his soft green eyes set your heart a blaze. “I met you” 

 

You booped his nose and pushed his face away. “The weird affection again Agreste...watch it” You laughed. 

 

“It's not weird” He said in a bummed voice.

 

“It is” You smiled and placed your hand on his cheek, “Your a good friend Adrien i'm happy we met”.

 

His eyes grew sad and he leaned into you palm. “Yea….im glad we are...friends…”. 

 

You took back your hand and walked towards the alley opening. “Let's get to class before we are late again Adri” 

 

“Of course sweetie” He smirked as you glared at him.

 

Your glad you both met, but you wish the situation wasn't as rough as it really is. Charles and Kagami...Really are the true traitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! ive been waiting for the day id reveal Kagami. I feel bad for Adrien since hes in the" just a friend" zone but it will get better :D.


	16. Coffee Rivalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall start moving again tomorrow and i wont be able to update the story for a few days or maybe even a week >.< im sorry. enjoy this sweet chapter :)

“Morning class today we will be starting our Fall project” Mrs.T said while handing out the project papers. “It is due in 3 weeks and will be a major grade so do not flake out on doing it”.

 

You leaned you cheek on your hand and doodled on your notebook. Adrien has been quiet the entire time. You wondered how he is truly feeling right now. Looking down at the doodles you drew, you feel your heart sink. Soft eyes, freckled nose, short hair. Charles. You rip out the page and crumple it. 

 

“The project will be a partner activity so talk to the person you are sitting with and introduce yourselves now” Mrs.T passed you and Adrien the project papers and continued to the next table.

 

You were scared to look at Adrien but you gave him a side glance hoping he wouldn't notice. He was rubbing the grey ring he had on. You looked down at the project paper and read the instructions. Sighing and scratching your cheek you saw that it was a portrait of your partner. You had to paint what you saw and felt they are like. 

 

“This project is for you all to understand aura and personality” Mrs.T explained. “Art isn't just drawing what you think. It's also drawing what you feel and how you feel about something”

 

You weren't really confident in this project after finding out about Adriens Broken engagement. All you really felt was concealed sadness and rage. Adrien's eyes have not gotten their color back. They glistened but with unshed tears. Your heart felt like it was being squeezed and you felt awful.

 

“You can now discuss with your partners” Mrs.T said before picking up her bags and leaving.

 

“Wait why did she leave?...” You whispered.

 

“She doesn't want to hear what we are gonna do in our project because it ruins the presentation of the art” Adrien replied not taking his eyes off his ring.

 

“Presentation?” You asked.

 

“She wants all the projects to be a surprise to her when we present them. We have to explain to her what your art felt like and why you created it” He closed his eyes and laid his head on the table.

 

“Ok..” You looked back down to your paper.

 

Adrien placed his hand palm up on your thigh. “What do you feel about me” He whispered.

 

You traced his palm with your fingers, “Well...right now...i feel like your fighting with yourself to keep your sadness hidden…”.

 

“Why do you feel like that?” He replied.

 

You stopped and looked at him, “Because your eyes are shining with unshed tears...”.

 

“Hmm.. “ Adrien hummed and grabbed your hand. “Probably because I haven't had the time to actually cry”

 

“Maybe it's time you made time” You replied and watched him smile. 

 

“I don't want you to think im weak sweetie” He whispered.

 

“Crying doesn't make you weak Adrien…” You squeezed his hand.

 

“I know you hate weird affection ...but i don't know what id do if I hadn't met you” He whispered before giving your hand a soft kiss. 

 

“Your gonna get caught Agreste” You laughed softly.

 

“It's worth it” He said before letting your hand go and sitting up.”Let's start brainstorming before class is over”.

 

“I thought we were supposed to paint what we feel” You said.

 

“Yea but we need to work together and get to know each other more” He smiled.

 

“Is this just an excuse to get to know more about me” You scoff.

 

“Are you doubting my professionalism?” He gasped sarcastically.

 

You giggled and poked his cheek, “you could just ask what you want to know weirdo”

 

“Hmm, what's your favorite coffee?” He asked.

 

“No im offended” You laughed.

 

“Frappe with lots of whipped cream and caramel and a small shot of espresso” He whispered.

 

You were almost surprised he knew every detail, “Wait, I never order with an espresso shot around you”

 

“You are married to coffee and its obvious” He chuckled.

 

“Hmm you got me there Agreste” You smiled.

 

Adrien stared at you and gave you a soft smile. Your heart skipped a beat and you placed your hand on his face. “Don't do that” You laughed nervously.

 

“Hmm do what” He said muffled in your palm.

 

“Smile at me like that .it's weird” You moved your hand and looked at him staring at you again.

 

“Probably because its a smile of appreciation and love” He whispered.

 

Your face got red and you puffed up your cheeks, “Stop the w-weird affection it's cringy”.

 

He chuckled and booped your nose. “It's not weird affection ...it's the affection i wanna show you”.

 

You smiled and booped his nose back. “Your a--”

 

“I'm the best of friends” Adrien interrupted and chuckled.

 

“Yes” You giggled.

 

He smiled and puffed up his chest, “I Adrien take the spot of (Y/N)’s Best friend”.

 

You both laughed in unison and heard the class timer go off. 

 

“Well time to go” Adrieen began to pack his bag.

 

“Mhm” You packed your bags and snatched his bag from his hand. “I'll be taking this” You said before running out of the class. 

 

Adrien ran behind and you stuck your tongue out at him. Running towards the lunch hall you took a shortcut through a small hallway. You saw the lunch hall lights from the end of the hallway. Running in you see the table where the guys are sitting at. You're almost there and Adrien still hasn't caught up. You were just a few feet away and was ready to scream victory before Adrien wrapped his arms around you and lift you up. 

 

“Got you” He laughed.

 

“Your gonna drop me Adrien” yout both laughed and Adrien put you down.

 

“I wouldn't dare drop such a delicate flower” He smirked.

 

“I'm not a delicate flower” you gasped.

 

He smiled and hugged your tighter.

 

“Oh my~” Alya cooed. “Look at them”

 

You forgot you were in the lunch hall. Adrien let you go and cleared his throat. “H-hey guys”

 

“Don't hey guys us after such a touching moment~ please continue i need to take a video” Alya teased.

 

Your face got red and as you sat next to Marinette's empty seat. “Wheres Mari?” You asked.

 

“Oh her boyfriend just got home from his tour” Nino replied.

 

“I remember her saying he was out on tour ...Is he a musician?” You asked.

 

“Nope, he's a swimmer” Alya said sitting next to Nino.

 

Adrien sat next to you and pulled out his small lunch box, “Man i cant believe they actually got together”

 

“I know right” Alya replied.

 

“Dude after she got over you, her and Kim were super close” Nino added.

 

“That's true, it was a surprise to everyone” Alya said before taking a sip of her soda.

 

“But you can't deny how cute his confession was” Nino said while wrapping his arms around Alya.

 

“Of course it was he literally covered the school pool with rose petals and baked his own cake asking for her to date him” Adrien replied while taking a bite out of his food.

 

“It was a badly made cake but Marinette seemed to love the gesture” Alya laughed.

 

Adrien glanced at you, “Are you not gonna eat (Y/N)?” he asked.

 

“Oh yea!” You said and pulled out a small container. “I bought a small lunch boxes just for quick lunch periods” you opened it and began eating. “They are delicious…” You looked at your spoon in admiration.

 

“Lmao girl” Alya laughed and took her last sip of soda before throwing the can in the recycling bin.

 

You took a spoonful of food before a pair of hands cover your eyes. Putting your spoon down on your plate you reach up to your face. 

 

“Guess who” A soft voice whispered in your ear. 

 

You smirked and reached your hand up grabbing onto his hat pulling it off. “Jackie”

 

“Im glad i had my hat on” He laughed and uncovered your eyes. “If not i wouldve had a chunk of hair ripped off my head”

 

You laughed and placed his hat on his head. He fixed his hair and placed his hat backwards. A few strands of hair came out of the opening in the back and you saw the soft blond tips.

 

He brought a cup up to his face and pointed at the name on the side.

 

“You didn't” you gasped.

 

“Oh I did” He said giving you the cup. “I sneaked out to get some coffee Mr.Bern has been on my ass about my composition”.

 

You took a sip of the coffee and thanked the coffee gods for an amazing drink. “Why does he care so much about your composition?” You asked taking another sip of coffee.

 

“Cuz he wants me to work with Jagged again” He sighed and rubbed his neck. “I left Jagged for a reason”.

 

“You began skating” You interrupted.

 

“Yea...how'd you know?” He asked.

 

“Probably the fact that your not interested in music as much as you are skating” you replied. “But it was just a hunch” you took another sip of coffee and felt Adrien scoot closer to you and wrapped his arm around your waist.

 

“Oh hey its you. Adrien wasn't it?”  Jack said.

 

“Yep” Adrien glared at Jack.

 

The tension got higher and you stared at Nino and Alya as the stared away whistling. You could feel the two boys staring each other down and your eyebrow began to twitch. Getting up from the table you threw your trash away in the nearest trashcan and then walked back to the table. 

 

“Are you leaving?” Adrien pouted.

 

“Mhm i have to go to the bathroom you guys stay here and get to know each other” You patted Adrien and Jacks head then left. 

 

“Hey girl i'm coming with” Alya said following behind you. 

 

You and Alya walked into the girls bathroom and Alya gave you devious smile. “So girl you gonna explain what that was all about?”.

 

“Boys being boys” You looked into a mirror and started to fix your hair.

 

“Hmm I know that but its seems Adrien is jealous~” Alya teases.

 

“Adrien is just a good friend, He's probably seeing Jack as coffee competition” You laughed.

 

“Girl” she laughed and patted your back.

 

“Jack and Adrien are just friends to me and there's no need for competition or jealousy” You sighed. “I hope they can get along”.

 

“Adrien will probably enthuse about coffee to him and they will totally get along” Alya said in a sarcastic tone.

 

“Yea I hope so” You smiled.

 

“Jeez girl…what are we gonna do with you” Alya sighed.

 

You both laughed and walked out of the bathroom and went to your classes. It was getting gloomy out. The sun was covered with clouds and it began to rain. “Awe man..” you began running to the music hall before you got drenched. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Fell so deep in love with Jack after drawing his concept art and i hate myself for it because i wanna add so many flirty moments with him DX hes just so precious to me. Thanks for all the support ive gotten so far! If youd like to see the characters and concepts follow my Instagram thumpy_q :)


	17. My hero (Rivalry 1,part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im done moving finally and can publish the 6 chapters i wrote while on my time off. These are a part series of my love for my boy Jack

You ran down the hallway and look around for the Music hall. The rain was intense. It was as strong as a hurricane and it had only started a few minutes ago. Pushing through the wind you wished the hallways were indoors. You kept running through the hallways then the hallway ended. The only way to get to the music hall was to go through the courtyard. The raindrops hit your face like bullets. 

 

“(Y/N)!!” You heard a scream behind you before getting tackled to the side. 

 

**_*CRASH*_ **

 

You opened your eyes and looked around. A tree had fallen over. You felt arms around you and you looked at your savior.

 

“Look where you're going next time” He threw himself pack and laid on the pavement in relief.

 

“Where you following me Jackson?” You said while getting up from the floor.

 

“I'm glad I was” He exclaimed.

 

The rain was getting worse. You both were already drenched. “Why were you following me” you kicked his leg.

 

“To tell you class is canceled” He sat up and shook his head.” Theres a storm and the lunch hall was evacuated. You left for class early so i came running to you”

 

“Jeez” You replied and reached your arm to him. “Thank you for saving me Jack”

 

“I wouldn't forgive myself if i hadn't” He grabbed your hand and stood up. “Please be careful where your running” He picked up his hat and looked up at the sky.

 

“I will” You said and looked around. 

 

“We should get going, my house isn't far away,” Jack said.

 

“Your taking a girl to your house--” You began to say.

 

“I'm not pulling any funny business, my mom and older brother are home calm down” He said before grabbing your hand and running towards an open gate.

 

You Ran with him and saw the storm lights on.

 

“My car is in the Music Building parking just around here” Jack grabbed his keys out of his pocket and began to hit the beeper. 

 

His car was just a few feet away. “I didn't even know there were separated parking” You said.

 

“You have to log your car with the office for security reasons and since my last class is music i get to park it here” He replied before stopping in front of his car. You both got in and he turned on the engine.”Finally”

 

“The rain just keeps getting worse..” You looked out the car window .

 

“Yeah, it was a surprise to everyone. The report came in just as it started raining” Jack replied as he drove out of the parking lot. 

 

“Are you sure we should be driving?” You asked nervously.

 

“No...but I don't think we should be running down the streets in it either” He replied.

 

“Good point there” You watched as he threw his hat to the back seat and ran his fingers through his wet hair.

 

“My house is just 5 minutes away so it's our safest bet” He gave you a reassuring smile.

 

You sighed in relief “That's good”.

 

Driving up to Jacks building, you looked at the people running in panic with umbrellas. “Its horrible out there…”.

 

“It is supposed to go on all night…” He sighed.

 

“All night?!” You exclaimed.

 

“Yea...but I haven't heard the update on how its looking for the news” He replied while parking in front of a 3 story white building. 

 

You both ran in the building and then walked up  the stairs. Jack lived on the top floor. When you guys got to the door, Jack grabbed the door knob and took a deep breath. You looked at him and smirked. 

 

“Scared to bring a girl home?” You teased.

 

“Knowing my family yes” He let go of the door knob and turned to you. “No matter what happens in there, Don’t--” He said before the door was opened. You both looked panicked at each other.

 

“Oh Junior i was so worried!!” A short woman with brown hair screamed before wrapping her arms around Jack. You tried holding your laugh in as Jack’s face got red.

 

“Mom...please..” Jack said softly.

 

“Oh sweetie i was worried! Oh...whos this Junior?” She asked as she looked starry eyed at you.

 

“H-hello ma’am” You waved nervously.

 

“She's my friend from school” Jack replied.

 

“Come in come in dearie” Jacks mom said before she went inside. 

 

You stood still at the doorway nervous about the entire situation. Jack looked at you and then grabbed your hand. 

 

“Come on lets get your dried up” He whispered as he walked inside holding your hand.

 

You both walked in and you looked at the beautiful interior of the house. “Wow…” You looked in awe. Your apartment was a dump compared to this. 

 

“My mom’s hobby is interior design when she isn't working at the hospital,” Jack said. 

 

“Well hey there Jack didn't know you had a girlfriend” a man came by with some towels. 

 

Jack let go of your hand and glared at the man. “Her names (Y/N) and we are just friends” Jack grabbed the towels and threw on over his shoulder. “This is my brother Leonard” Jack told you as he put a towel on your head and began to dry your hair.

 

“Nice to meet you” You looked at Leonard. 

 

“Nice to meet you too” He smirked and walked down the hall into a room.

 

Jack rolled his eyes and continueds to dry your hair.

 

“You know i can do this myself right” You whispered.

 

“Oh right...sorry” He let go of the towel and rubbed the back of his neck. “I'm kinda used to drying my younger brothers hair after he gets home from the rain….” He whispered with a sad look in his eyes.

 

You grabbed his towel and began to dry his hair.

 

He looked at you with a shocked expression. “(Y/N)?...”

 

“I never got close with my siblings...so it's nice to hear others sweet stories about their siblings..” You smiled and kept drying his hair. You both stared at each other with soft smiles.

 

“Ahem~” Jack's mom cleared her throat waking up from the kitchen with a big smile.

 

You and Jack jumped and looked at her.

 

“Jack how about you get the sweet dear a dry pair of clothes from your room” She said as she began putting on her shoes.

 

“Are you going to work?” Jack asked her.

 

“Yep the hospital is full because of the storm so I was called in” She grabbed her bags and headed towards the door.

 

“But it's dangerous out there,” Jack replied.

 

“I'll be fine. You take care of our guests and make her feel at home. I heard the storm won't stop until tomorrow so no leaving the house for any of you” She gave Jack a kiss on the cheek and opened the front door. “Your brothers already ate so don't worry about cooking because ill be home late”

 

“Alright..”Jack looked down at the floor.

 

“Dont worry ill be safe honey” She smiled and patted his head. “Just be careful what you do while im gone” She laughed while walking out the door.

 

Jacks face grew red and he sighed. “I'm sorry about them...They just...aren't used to me bringing people home”.

 

“Its alright” You giggled. “She reminds me of my old friends brother. He always teased her when she brought friends over”

 

Jack smiled softly and chuckled “We should get you in dry clothes come on” He walked down the opposite hall of the one his brother had gone into. 

 

He opened the last door and went inside. His room was big and full of posters of famous skaters and rock bands. He had a small desk with a computer set up. 

 

“Sit here” He pulled out the chair from the desk and went into his closet.

 

“Nice room” You said as you sat on the chair.

 

“Thanks, I don't really spend a lot of time in here but it's my safe place” He said as he walked out of the closet with a sweater and some shorts.”I kinda don't own any ...Underwear for you” He laughed nervously.

 

You looked at the clothes and your face grew pink. “I-its ok, im sorry”

 

“Why are you apologizing?” He handed you the clothes.

 

“I-i don't know..” You replied taking the clothes.

 

“You can take a shower if you want” He pointed at the door next to his closet.

 

“T-thanks” You got up and walked into the bathroom. Locking the door behind you, you noticed a picture of the 3 little boys on the mirror. The one with the baseball cap was definitely Jack. There was a taller boy who you think is Leonard. Looking at the smaller boy, you see him holding a baseball bat. Maybe he's into baseball. You smiled. 

 

**_*Knock Knock*_ **

 

“U-uh yea?” You jumped up.

 

“Is everything ok? Need anything?” Jack asked from the other side of the door.

 

“No i'm ok Thanks” You replied as you began taking off your clothes.

 

You took a warm shower and wondered if the others got home safe. You forgot to check your phone in case they had texted you. Adrien is probably worried since he is your ride home everyday.

 

After your shower, you put on the clothes Jack gave you. The sweater was twice your size and the sleeves were longer than your arms. The shorts were an ok fit. They didn't fall off and were comfortable. The fact your underwearless in the clothes made you blush. Just what do you get yourself into. You sighed and opened the bathroom door walking into Jack's room. You stopped and your eyes widened. “I-im s-sorry” You covered your eyes and turned around.

 

Jack dropped his phone and turned towards you.He was naked with only a towel around his waist. “I didn't think you'd leave the shower so quickly” He stumbled around and ran into his closet closing the door. 

 

“I-i didn't know you were--” 

 

“I forgot my clothes and then I got a call from my mom….” Jack replied as he fumbled in his closet.

 

“O-oh ok” Your face was as red as a tomato. Of all things to happen why did it have to be that. You sat at the edge of his bed and tapped your fingers together.

 

Jack opened the closet door and came out in some red plaid pajama pants and a black undershirt.”Do you want something to drink?” He asked.

 

“Sure “ you replied.

 

“Alright stay here” He said as he walked out of his room

 

You picked up your bag and looked for your phone. Its began to ring. A group video call with the guys. You answered and heard Alya scream.

 

“GIRL?! Are you ok?” Alya exclaimed.

 

“Yes i'm ok” You replied.

 

“We didn't see you anywhere so we got worried” Nino said.

 

“Yes you also didn't pick up my calls so I didn't know if you got a ride home” Adrien sighed.

 

“I'm ok” You smiled. 

 

“Are you home right now?” Marinette asked.

 

“No i'm at a friends house” You replied.

 

“Whos?” Alya cooed.

 

“A friends Aly-bug” You laughed.

 

Jack walked in the room and placed the drinks on the nightstand next to the bed.He jumped on the bed landing behind you. “What ya doing newbie?”

 

“Talking to the guys” You replied looking back at him.

 

“OH . MY. GAWD.” You heard Alya exclaim.

 

Jack sat up and rested his chin on your shoulder looking at your phone “Oh hey guys” .

 

You watched Alya grow a big smile on her face. Nino and Adrien had a shocked look on their face and Marinette and her boyfriend were trying to hold their laughter back.

 

“Bad timing?....” Jack whispered. 

 

You pushed his face away and looked at your phone screen. “Alya calm down it was the safest place i could get to in a short time and he also saved me from a falling tree…”

 

“A WHAT?!” They all said in unison.

 

“I kinda was trying to run to class and a tree was falling and i didnt notice and Jack saved me” You sighed. “I was too preoccupied in trying to get to class without getting drenched..” 

 

“Yet you still got drenched” Jack laughed taking a sip from his drink. 

 

You punched his side softly “shush”.

 

“Well have fun~” Alya cooed.

 

“Alya!” The other exclaimed. 

 

Jack covered his face with his arm and took a deep breath. 

 

You sighed and glared at your phone “Calm down Alya” 

 

Alya laughed “Alright girl, anyway we should get going before the wifi goes out see ya”

 

“See yea” The other said.

 

“Me and Kim are gonna help my parents down in the bakery so we will see you later” Marinette left call.

 

“Me and Adrien will also see you later dude, oh and school got canceled tomorrow so don't show up” Nino said and hung up the call.

 

You turned off your phone and placed it back in your bag. 

 

You heard a knock at the door. “Come in” Jack exclaimed. His brother Leonard opened the door.

 

“Well mom  said your friend will have to sleep with you tonight because she doesn't trust me around pretty girls anymore” he winked at you.

 

“None of us do” Jack glared at him.

 

Leonard laughed “Alright well me and James are going to sleep so I better not hear any creaking from here” 

 

Jack threw his pillow at Leonard as he closed the door. “I'm sorry...they are..inappropriate…” He sighed.

 

“Its alright” You laughed.

 

“My brother is a womanizer so” Jack got up and went into his closet.

 

“Is that why you don't bring girls over?” You asked.

 

“Nah, I just don't get along with many girls since all the girls who come after me are like the girls you saw when we first met” He replied coming out of his closet with a blanket and extra pillows. “Luckily your different” He smiled.

 

“I'm glad because those girls were bitches” You rolled your eyes.

 

“Yea they really were” He laid the blankets and pillows on the floor. “You can sleep on the bed”

 

“Are you sure? I can take the floor” You replied.

 

“I'll take the floor you get as comfortable as you can. You're my guest” He grabbed the remote and sat next to you. “Anything you wanna watch?”.

 

“I heard they are premiering the paranormal activity movies on channel 30” You smiled.

 

“Scary movies? Aren't girls supposed to be into romance and drama” He scoffed.

 

“Im different” You smirked.

 

“Look but don't blame me if you get scared” He replied while changing the channel.

 

You guys turned off the lights and sat on the bed watching the movies. Time flew by and it was still storming out. You guys were on the 3rd movie of the night.

 

“Scared yet?” Jack smirked. 

 

“If I wasn't scared on the first three how would i the last three” You puffed your cheeks.

 

“Fair point” He laughed.

 

Before you know it your eyes felt heavy. You tried to wake yourself up for thee last few movies of the series. You could still hear the rain outside which made you even sleepier. It didn't take long before you had passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fell deeply in love with jack the moment i drew his ref and i needed some Jackie love sorry not sorry


	18. A steaming morning (Rivalry 1, part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer NSFW** (first time writing smut so take it easy on me im a noob ) EDIT: I was locked out of the email I use for this fanfic so updates will be on hold until I can get back in to post, I don't wanna start the other 5 chapters I had already wrote out :( sorry in advance.

**_*In the morning*_ **

 

The bed was soft. You felt comfortable and relaxed. It had been a while since you had slept so nicely. You hugged a pillow and a sweet scent of mens perfume took over your nose. It was nice. 

 

You sprung up and almost fell off the bed. Jack wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you back close to him. He nuzzled your side and groaned. “Just a little longer…” He whispered as he closed his eyes again.

 

You eased up and softly ran your fingers through his hair. He looked so peaceful. You smiled and laid back down next to him. You guys both passed out on the 3rd movie. There was still rain outside and you wondered when it would end. Looking at the clock on Jacks desk you see the time. 4:25am. It was way to early. You sighed and looked at Jack. His hair wasn't done like it usually is. 

 

You poked his mouth softly and felt how soft his lips were. You never really thought you'd ever be in bed with another guy who wasn't charles. 

 

Jack opened his eyes and you tensed up. He held you close and ran his hands up your back. His eyes were the softest of brown, just looking at them made your heart feel sweet and bubbly. You felt Jacks hands pulling on the sweater you wore. “Jack…” You whispered.

 

“Hmm…” He replied sleepily.

 

“Your lifting the sweater off” You said.

 

Jack sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes. “I'm so sorry I didn't think it was real im so so sorry i thought i was dreaming--” 

 

“So you thought you were dreaming about caressing my body” You said sitting up next to him.

 

“Y-yea...im sorry….” He said in a shameful tone.

 

Yourbody felt warm and fuzzy. Was it the rain? Or was it the fact you were in bed with a man?. You smiled and put your hand on Jacks cheek. “That's cute…” you whispered while caressing his cheek.

 

Jack blushed and rubbed his cheek against your hand. Your heart was racing. It's been so long since you felt the need to give so much attention. He ran his hand up your thigh and laid you down holding himself over you with his forearm. You stared into his eyes and smiled. What were you doing? You know it's wrong but it feels so right. 

 

Jack caressed your thigh and groaned laying his head on your shoulder “Fuck….” he whispered. 

 

You ran your fingers through his hair. He lifted his face and you stared into his eyes. He was conflicted. Your heart kept screaming no but at the same time it wanted to feel his soft lips against yours. 

 

He sat up and looked down at you. You could tell he wanted to keep touching you. You sat up and moved yourself onto his lap. He placed his hands on your waist and bit his lip. Wrapping your arms around his neck you felt his heart beating rapidly. You looked at his soft lips and leaned in. Kissing him you felt a shock of relief in your body. His lips were better than you imagined.

 

Jack ran his hands down from your waist and squeezed your thighs pulling you closer to him. Your chest squeezed against his. Your kiss got deeper and he slowly slid his tongue into your mouth. Lust took over your body and you ran your hand through his hair again. 

 

You and jack stop your kiss and try to catch your breath. It was intoxicating and sent so many thrills up your body. 

 

Jack began to plant soft kisses on your neck and ran his hands back up to your waist before sliding them into your shorts. “A-ahh~ Jack…” You moaned. 

 

“Mmmm...not so loud ...my brothers are still asleep…” Jack bit your neck softly sending a shock of pleasure down your spine. 

 

You covered your mouth with the back of your hand. Jack softly moved one of his hands to your slit and began to rub you. “M-mmm…” You tried holding back your moans as his fingers danced on your cunt. 

 

“So wet already...what are you thinking (Y/N)....” Jack began to nibble your collar bone and softly pressed on your opening.

 

“Ahh yes~...” you moaned softly.

 

Jack looked at you and slid his tongue into your mouth starting your kiss again. He slid two fingers inside you and you began to moan in his mouth. He thrust them in and out in quick motion and your body was feeling numb in pleasure. 

 

Detaching from the kiss, you grabbed onto his shoulders. “J-Jack~” Your moans started to break. You body was full of pleasure and lust.

 

“Mmm your getting tighter every thrust babe….tell me when you wanna cum” Jack teased as he began to kiss your neck again. 

 

“Make me cum...please..” You whispered.

 

“As you wish…” Jack replied as he thrust his fingers inside you and began to rub your g-spot.

 

You arched your back and moaned. Feeling your body spasm in pleasure you hold onto Jack. 

 

Sliding his hands out of your shorts, Jack licks his fingers. “Good girl..” He whispers.

 

Your face gets red in embarrassment. He made you so weak and he knew your soft spots. Looking at the clock it was barely 5 am. It was still early and you knew your body wouldn't  let you sleep after this.

 

“Something wrong?” Jack asked.

 

“It's still early…” You replied.

 

Jack sighed, “Yea…”.

 

You get off Jacks lap and lay down next to him. 

 

“Hmm you seemed to enjoy yourself there sweetheart” Jack teased

 

“It felt amazing…” You bit your lip.

 

Jack laid down next to you and sighed. “If only we were alone…”. 

 

You laid on your side and tapped his chest with your index finger, “Hmm I can be quiet…”. 

 

Jack looked at you and smiled, “Oh so you wanna continue?....”.

 

You smirked and got back on top of him, “maybe... “

 

Jack thrust his hips up colliding with your cunt. 

 

“Aahh~” You moaned.

 

“You totally are quiet” Jack smirked.

 

“I wasn't ready..” You pouted.

 

“Your not gonna be quiet even with a quickie…” He teased.

 

“What time do your brothers wake up?” you asked.

 

“Around 11 since there's no classes today..” he replied.

 

You began to grind against his bulge, “then why just a quickie?”.

 

“Mmm ...i dont wanna have you moaning all morning…” Jack grabbed your hips.

 

“I'll be quiet…” You began to slide your shorts off.

 

“Your really eager…” Jack replied.

 

“Mhm..” You hummed lifting up the sweater revealing your body to him.

 

Jack let out a low groan and caressed your hips, “Fuck….your a real tease…”.

 

“I wasn't gonna leave your with blue balls” You smirked and tugged at his pants.

 

Jack slid down his pants and boxers revealing his hard member, “You can turn back now if you want..”.

 

You lift yourself up and rubbed his tip in between your slit.

 

“A-ahh fuck (Y/N) wai--” Jack groaned before you lowered yourself taking him in you.

 

Your body was on pure ecstasy. Jack gripped your  sides as you began to lower yourself fully taking him all in. “G-gahh Jack~...” You moaned.

 

“B-babe…Quiet….” He threw his head back and began to thrust his hips up in rhythm with you.

 

“I-it feels so good ... I can't help myself…” Your body was shaking in pleasure.

 

“Mmm are you on birth control? “ He asked stopping his thrusts.

 

“Yes” You replied.

 

“Good” he said before picking you up and switching positions.

 

You laid on your back and watched him position himself in between your legs. He smirked and kissed you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and felt him slam into you. You let out a loud muffled moan into his mouth as he began to thrust wildly into you. 

 

He let your mouth go and watched you come undone under him. Thrusting hard and fast into you, he began sucking on your neck. 

 

“J-Jackk aahh~” You moaned and drooled in pleasure. He was doing everything right. 

 

“You just wanna get caught don't you” he teased.

 

“I-it feels so good...please Jack…” You cried in pleasure.

 

Jack sat up and grabbed your waist slamming himself into you, “Moan for me (Y/N)”.

 

“Mmmm Jack…” You moaned.

 

Lifting your leg, he placed it on his shoulder and began to plant soft kissed on your calve. “Good girl...whos your daddy..” he began rubbing your clit sending shocks of pure pleasure up your body.

 

“Y-you” You moaned.

 

“What do you want?” He whispered.

 

“Cum with me daddy~” You continued to moan as he thrust faster.

 

“F-fuck...darling im gonna cum” Jack slammed himself deep inside you and you felt his warm juices flow inside you. 

 

Your body spasmed as you rode your orgasm. “Jack~” you moaned arching your back.

 

Jack laid his head on your shoulder and panted. Your bodies were covered in sweat. Sliding himself out of you, Jack laid beside you. “That was amazing..” He said trying to catch his breath.

 

“It really was...Its been so long since ive felt that way…” You smiled.

 

“That was my first time,” Jack said.

 

Your eyes widened and you sat up looking at him in shock. 

 

“What's wrong?” Jack asked.

 

“That was your first time having sex?!” you exclaimed. 

 

“Shh your gonna wake everyone up...yes your my first…” He said sitting up.

 

“Impossible...your cant be that experienced without ever doing it” You stared him up and down.

 

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “porn exists y’know”.

 

You flick his forehead and pinch his side.

 

“Ouch darling what's that for” He said.

 

“For not telling me beforehand that i was your first” you slapped his arm.

 

Jack grabbed your hands and pinned you down onto the bed, “I'll make a second time if you keep hitting me darling”. 

 

You bit your lip and rolled your eyes, “What time is it?”.

 

* **_Knock knock*_ **

 

“Yo Jack i made some breakfast if you and--” Leonard opened the door.

 

Jack covered you with the blanket. “Yep yep we will be right there she's still sleeping” Jack laughed nervously.

 

“Hmm alright~” Leonard gave Jack a thumbs up and left.

 

You sat up and let out a sigh of relief, “That was close..”.

 

Jack grabbed your chin and gave you a kiss, “Mmm yea..”.

 

You smile and got up from bed bending down to pick up your shorts. 

 

“Your full…”Jack says while spreading your cunt.

 

“D-don't look at it” You say covering yourself.

 

“Hey i just wanna see the load that made you call me daddy” He smirked and gave your behind a smack.

 

“J-jack your brother is awake” You whispered while sliding your shorts back on.

 

“I know…” He up got from bed and picked you up.

 

You wrapped your arms and legs around him and gave him a kiss. 

 

“Your too cute” He smiled and carried you into the bathroom to get cleaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boy jack got some action and i am satisfied. We all know Adrien is end game so dont think this is gonna change the story, the next 5 chapters have already been made and it is for relationship progress because it was getting dull for me XD sorry not sorry <3


	19. Asserting dominance (Rivalry 1, part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally back on my account :D! google takes security seriously....anyway enjoy another part of the rivary!

“I made banana chocolate pancakes and some eggs” Leonard said putting a plate in front of you.” Dig in “ he winked.

 

“Thank you” You replied as you sat at the kitchen table.

 

“Wheres mom?” Jack asked as he opened the fridge and pulled out some orange juice.

 

“The storm got worse last night and they had her and the other nurses stay the night in the hospital” Leonard replied turning off the stove and washing dishes.

 

“Damn..At least she's safe” Jack sighed and sat next to you with 2 cups.

 

“You worry about her too much” You heard behind you. Looking back you saw a skinny tall boy with bandages on his face. “Whos this” He glared down at you.

 

“Jackie-boy brought a girl home yesterday, you would've known if you weren't in your room all day” Leonard said while drying his hands with a washcloth.

 

“Her names (Y/N)” Jack glared at the slender boy.

 

“When is she leaving” He barked.

 

“Whenever I can take her home” Jack and the boy began to glare at each other intensely.

 

“That's enough from the both of you” Leonard interrupted. “James go clean your face and change your bandages”.

 

“Whatever” James walked out of the kitchen into the hallway.

 

“Im sorry for that…” Jack whispered.

 

“That's our little brother James, he isn't fond of women who aren't our mother” Leonard sat next to Jack and began eating his food.

 

“Oh…” You said softly.

 

“Yet he brings them home for quick fucks” Jack groaned.

 

“Jack stop it” Leonard told him.

 

Jack slammed his fist on the table and glared at Leonard,”How can I stop when he casually talks shit about women he doesn't even know? He fucks them and treats them like shit afterwards”.

 

“And he gets beat up for it, it's terrible but he seems to enjoy getting beat up for hurting women” Leonard took another bite from his plate.

 

You began eating and tried to tone out the conversation. It reminded you a lot of your old home, the arguments and the dead glares. Your brother wasn't so keen on women either unless they knew how to keep up with themselves. He was all against women staying home doing nothing with their life. He treated women the same as he would treat men, Stern and cold. Your sister was always at war and fought many battles which earned his respects. You were more the runt of the family. He respected your strength as the most dangerous criminals in seoul  but saw weakness when everything took its turn. You could never blame your brother for outcasting you. The traditional method of outcasting a family member was through punishment than death but the respect your brother held for you gave you a second chance.

 

“So (Y/N) how's the food?” Leonard asks.

 

You shake your head and look at him, “It's good Thanks”. You looked around and didn't see Jack anywhere in sight.

 

“He went to talk to James” Leonard said picking up your empty plate. “You were pretty out of it for a few minutes”

 

“Sorry I was just deep in thought” You replied.

 

“Its ok dont worry” He replied washing the plate he took. “So what's a pretty girl like you doing with Jack” He teased.

 

“W-we met at the skatepark actually…” You replied at his sudden question.

 

“Oh skater girl? They are rare around here” Leonard laughed.

 

“Yea i promised Jack I would skate with him but we still haven't had any spare time” You replied.

 

“You had time to ride with him this morning” Leonard cooed.

 

Your face got red and you covered your face.

 

“I walked up to his room to tell him mom was not gonna make it to breakfast and kinda heard some squeaks” He smirked. “Don't worry i left after realizing what was going on”.

 

You lay your head on the table in embarrassment and heard Leonard laughing.

 

“Don't worry we couldn't hear anything from my room because of the rain so you guys had your private time” He said taking a sip from his cup.

 

“You what” Jack walked into the kitchen.

 

“Oops” Leonard put his cup in the sink.

 

“Don't tell anyone” Jack glared.

 

“I wouldn't think of it, Just be careful next time” Leonard pat Jacks head.“It would've been a different story if James was the one who found out”

 

Jack sighed and looked at you, “The news said the rain will stop soon so i can take you home whenever you want”.

 

“Thanks..” You smiled.

 

You and Jack returned to his room and Jack gave you your clothes from yesterday, “I washed and dried them”.

 

“Thank you” You replied taking your clothes.

 

Throwing himself onto the bed, Jack picked up his phone and scrolled through his notifications.

 

You slide onto the bed beside him and tap his arm.

 

“Hmm” He hums and slides his arm under your head.

 

You pull the blanket over both of you and sigh.

 

He gives you a sideways glance and puts his phone down, “What's wrong”

 

“Your acting like nothing happened” You sat up looking at him.

 

“Yea..what of it?” Jack replied.

 

Your heart sank at his words and you looked down at the bed sheets.

 

“I'm not gonna make it obvious we did what we did” Jack got sat up and picked up your chin. “I don't want people to find out and call you a hoe because you fucked someone your not dating”.

 

He gave you a soft kiss and smiled, “your not ready to date either, so don't try to force yourself into dating me, what happened today stays here”.

 

“How would you know that i'm not ready to date..”you whispered.

 

“I might not have dated many women but i know the face of a girl who is still broken after getting her heart played with” He held your hand and looked into your eyes.

 

You looked away trying to stop yourself from starting to cry, “I'm sorry…”.

 

Jack laid his forehead on yours and smiled, “Why are you apologizing? I had a great first time and i'm happy i could pleasure you…”.

 

“Your just saying that to be nice..” You replied.

 

“Im serious (Y/N)” Jack chuckled and pulled you in for a hug. “In here your my darling but out of here your my newbie”.

 

“That seems unfair to you…” You whispered.

 

“I won't be hurt if you never choose me, I want you to be happy even if it means your in another person's arms” Jacks words wrapped around your heart and you felt tears roll down your cheek.

 

Jack tensed up,”H-hay wait no don't start crying i'm sorry why are you crying” He began to wipe your tears.

 

“You would give up your happiness just so im happy…” You said.

 

“I'm not giving up my happiness silly” He kissed your forehead, “Seeing you happy is what makes me happy”.

 

You wrap your arms around him, “Your an idiot”.

 

“Nah ...im a happy fool” He smiled and gave you a kiss. 

 

**_*Knock knock*_ **

 

“You Jack the rain finally stopped” Leonard said through the door.

 

“Alright thanks for telling me” Jack replied. “You want to go or wanna stay here a bit?” He asked you.

 

“Hmm I don't know” You replied.

 

“How bout we go get some coffee” Jack said while getting out of bed. “You can invite your friends since they  were worried about you yesterday” He walked into his closet.

 

“Sure, ill tell them” You said picking up your phone and texting in the group messenger Adrien invited you to.

 

[1:19pm] (Y/N)- “Hey guys wanna go out for coffee?”

 

Alya began typing…

 

[1:20pm] Alya- “Hells yea girl”

 

[1:20pm] Nino- “me and Adrien are in we are sleep deprived”

 

[1:21pm] Marinette- “sure i'll tell Kim”

 

[1:22pm] (Y/N)- “cool meet you guys at Lola's cafe in 20?”

 

[1:22pm] Nino- “gotcha”

 

[1:22pm] Alya-”see you guys there”

 

[1:23pm] Marinette-”See ya”

 

You turn off your phone and get up from the bed and walk to Jacks closet. You leaned on the door way and stared at Jack looking for a shirt. His body was toned and muscular. Skating really did his body well.

 

“You liked what you see” Jack looked back at you.

 

“Yea your butt looked good in those pants” You raised an eyebrow.

 

“Oh really?” Jack posed and smacked his butt, “I take pride in it”.

 

You both laughed and you gave him a hug,”Weirdo”.

 

“Your the one staring at my butt” He patted your head.

 

Looking through his shirts you picked out a red sweater with checkered sleeves, “this one looks good”.

 

Jack grabbed it and put it on. He worse black ripped jeans and found some checkered vans to match, ”hows this?”.

 

“Handsome” You teased and walked out of the closet. 

 

“Do you wanna stop by your house to get you a new pair of clothes?” He asked.

 

“Yea thats a good idea” You replied putting on your clothes from yesterday.

 

“Alright come on” He said picking up his car keys and walking out of the room.

 

You followed behind him as he walked into the kitchen.

 

“Hey im gonna go out to get coffee with (Y/N) and some friends” Jack told Leonard.

 

“Ok be careful” Leonard replied and continued to put antiseptic on James face.

 

He had small gashes all over his face and a long scar on his lip. The dark circles under his eyes make you believe he hasn't slept in days. His long hair covered parts of his eyes but you could see he had begun to glare at you.

 

‘What are you looking at bitch” He told you with his raspy voice.

 

“James-” 

 

“Your scars” You interrupted Jack.

 

James stood up and threw his chair back. Jack and Leonard looked at you shocked and grabbed James. “Watch who your talking to Slut”.

 

“Funny because i was only talking to you” You replied.

 

James grit his teeth and shook Leonard off his arm and threw a punch at you. You dodged it and slammed your knee up into his abdomen. He began to cough and fell to the floor and Jack and leonards eyes widened. 

 

Jack got in front of you trying to protect from further attacks. 

 

James began to chuckle, “Nice shot…”.

 

“What…” Jack and leonard said in unison moving next to each other.

 

“You left yourself open, it was an easy kill” You smirked down at him and stretched your arm to help him up.

 

James glared at your hand and then smiled grabbing your hand standing up, “Your not bad...for a woman”. 

 

“Your not bad for a little kid” you smiled.

 

Jack and leonard watched in awe as their brother shook your hand. 

 

“We should get going Jack” You told Jack as you opened the front door.

 

“Y-Yea” He replied walking towards you and looking back at James.

 

You both walked out of the building and got in his car. Jack turned on the engine and began to drive towards you apartment. The streets were still wet from the storm last night. 

 

Before you knew it, you guys were already pulling into your apartment building, “Here we are” jack said as he parked his car.

 

You both walked into your building and walked up the stairs to your apartment. Opening the door you turn on your lights. 

 

“Home sweet home” you smiled. 

 

“Wow this place is big,” Jack said.

 

“Your house is three times the size of this what do you mean big?” You laughed.

 

“You said you lived alone” Jack picked up one of your scented candles.

 

“Yea, but i need a work room so I rented a two bedroom” You replied, opening the door to your room. 

 

“Damn..”Jack put the candle down and walked into your room with you.

 

You patted your bed, “Sit here i won't take long”.

 

Jack sat on your bed and then laid back, “A big bed too jeez (Y/N) where do you work i might need to apply”.

 

You laughed and opened your drawer taking out some underwear, “Actually I don't work”.

 

Jack sat up and looked at  you, “Your not a stripper are you..?”

 

“No” you laughed and opened your closet. “My parents left me a lot of money in their will”.

 

Jack got off the bed and followed you in the closet, “I'm sorry to hear that…”.

 

“They died happy together so i'm not that sad...but i do miss them” You replied while picking out a pair of black jeans. 

 

“I don't know what life would be like without my mom…” Jack replied softly.

 

“Treasure her forever, not many parents are as amazing as your mom is” You smiled and grabbed a black turtleneck.

 

“I will” Jack smiled and looked at the clothes you picked out.

 

You took off your shirt and began to unbutton your pants, “You seem to enjoy watching me come undressed” You teased.

 

“O-oh im sorry” Jack laughed nervously before walking out of the closet.

 

You changed your underwear and put on the outfit you picked out. Walking out of the closet, you grabbed a white belt from on top of your dresser and made your way to your shoes. 

 

“Don't you think you're overdressed for a coffee date?” Jack smirked.

 

“Probably “ You stick your tongue out at him before grabbing your white converse. 

 

“Hmm that could go back in my mouth you know, Your tongue i mean” Jack teased.

 

You giggled and walked to him giving him a soft kiss on the cheek, “What happened to keeping that in your room?”.

 

Throwing himself back on your bed Jack sighed, “yea but you cant just expect me to not wanna kiss you after seeing you undress” .

 

You walk over to your bed and watch Jack sit up. You lay a soft kiss on his lips as he ran his hands up your sides, “Better?”.

 

“Yea” Jack smiled.


	20. why him? (Rivalry 1, End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldnt stop myself from posting this, i wanted to update once a week but i really wanted to get back to Adrien and the drama >:D double update.

After you and Jack left your apartment, you guys drove to cafe Lola. It wasn't that far so you got there in no time. Getting out of the car you saw the guys through the window. Walking into the cafe you heard the boys laughing.

 

“And then Marinette accidentally blew flour all over the bakery” You heard the muscular man sitting next to Mari say.

 

“Oh yea? Well let's not forget who turned on the blender without putting the lid on” Marinette scoffed and the guys began laughing hysterically.

 

You walked up to the table the guys were seated at, “I see i missed a lot”.

 

“(Y/N)! Finally your here girl what took you so long” Alya giggled.

 

Jack came up from behind you and handed you a cup , “here ya go, frappe caramel latte”

 

“Gasp you're a lifesaver” You took a sip from your drink.

 

“Oh my the knight in shining armor has come to save the day” Alya cooed.

 

You rolled your eyes and sat on an empty chair next to Jack and Adrien. 

 

“So how was the night at Jacks” Alya asked.

 

“It was great” You replied.

 

“How great, what did your guys do” Alyas eyes shined.

 

You and Jack both looked at each other, “we had a bet on how long it would take her to get scared with the paranormal activity movies” Jack answered.

 

“Spoiler i didn't get scared” You smirked.

 

“Sadly no because she passed out on the third movie” Jack chuckled.

 

“You did too” You puffed up your cheeks.

 

“What about this morning?” Adrien asked.

 

“O-oh w-well” You tapped your fingers nervously.

 

“My brother made her Banana Chocolate pancakes and she met my crazy younger brother who she kneed in the stomach” Jack took a sip of his coffee.

 

“Hey I wasn't gonna let him over power me, he never got put in his place by a girl before” You said.

 

“I'm glad you did he's been on my nerves all morning” Jack smiled.

 

“Wow (N/N) your one tough cookie” Marinette laughed.

 

“You know me, the toughest of the tough” You both laughed.

 

“Why are you so quiet Adrien?” Kim asked.

 

Alya and Nino waved their hands as to signal him to stop and Marinette elbows him on the side. “Ow babe…” he pouted.

 

Adrien got up from his seat and walked over to you, “Can I speak to you in private?”.

 

You looked around to the others and then to Jack who nodded his head signaling you to go. “Ok…”.

 

You both left the cafe and you followed Adrien towards his car. He opened the door and you sat in as he closed the door. He sat in the driver's seat and closed his door. 

 

Adrien looked down at his fists and sighed, “you know how worried I was…you didn't answer my calls…”.

 

“I know im sorry, I didn't realize my phone rang this morning” you replied softly.

 

“...what really happened….” Adrien grabbed the steering wheel and laid his forehead on his hands.

 

“What do you mean…” You asked.

 

“The truth, I know very well you didn't sleep in the man's bed without him trying to get on you” Adrien's voice got impatient.

 

“He didn't do anything” You replied.

 

“I say that's a lie” Adrien turned to look at you. “Please (Y/N) tell me the truth”.

 

“I'm serious Adrien” Your voice began to shake, “He didn't do anything it was my fault i started it”. 

 

“You what?! You started what?!” Adrien exclaimed.

 

Your heart sand and you clench your fist, “I kissed him ...and i lost control”. 

 

Adrien's eyes darkened and he looked back at the steering wheel,”...did you guys..”.

 

“Yes we did, we had sex” You unclenched your fist and glared at Adrien. “Why does it matter to you? I can do whatever I please and i was happy the time i was with Jack and he understands my situation”.

 

“And I don't?!” Adrien grit his teeth and slammed his fist on the wheel, “what the hell were you thinking (Y/N)!”

 

“I was thinking about how much I needed to be held” You exclaimed, “How much i wished i hadn't lost it all to Charles and I finally got to ease it all”. 

 

Adrien’s expression grew angry, “Why with him”.

 

“Because Jack has only ever been good to me and respected me and my boundaries” Your tears began to well up. “But in the end he knew I wasn't ready to date and practically will give up his happiness as long as im happy”.

 

“...” Adrien grew quiet and his expression softened.

 

“He wants me to be happy even if it means im in someone else's arms” You whispered, “I played an unfair game and I felt bad about it but...Jack really wants me to be happy no matter what”.

 

You opened the car door and got out, “I just need time to think...i know you also have feelings for me ...but im just not in a good place…” You closed the car door and began walking to the cafe.

 

Opening the door to the cafe, you walked towards the table and patted Jacks shoulder.

 

“Hey hey what's wrong…” Jack got up and wiped your stray tears.

 

“Can we go…” You whispered.

 

“(Y/N) what happened? “ ALya and Marinette got up and rubbed your arms.

 

“I just need don't feel well...i'll see you guys later” You replied.

 

You and Jack walked out of the cafe and into Jacks car. 

 

Jack began to drive off and you began to cry. “What happened…” Jack asked.

 

“I told Adrien everything and he got upset…” You wiped your tears and clench your fist.

 

“...” Jack put his hand on your thigh and gave it a tight squeeze, “I'm here for you...cry it out…”.

 

Your tears began to roll down your cheeks again and you covered your face with your hands.

 

Parking in front of your apartment building, Jack helped you out of the car and up the stairs. Once in the apartment he wrapped his arms around you and rubbed your back. 

 

“It's going to be alright...anyone would be upset if this happened ...if he truly cares then he will forgive you…” Jack whispered and kissed your forehead.

 

“...” You stayed silent and buried your face in his chest. His warm embrace made you feel better but your heart still stung at the way Adrien had snapped. You knew how he felt, and you weren't ready to accept it until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) is this the beginning of something?


	21. Deal (Adriens pov)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't given up on this project but at the moment my motivation is really low because the show is all over the place and making a story without knowing the future of the show is difficult :(. this is the last pre-written chapter, meaning ill have to find the motivation to write another chapter so please bear with me.

Adrien clenched his hands around the steering wheel and grit his teeth. She actually just said that?....Why him...would it have been different if I had been the one to find her during the storm?. Laying his forehead onto his steering wheel, he took a deep breath.

 

**_*Tap Tap*_ **

 

Adrien looked up to the passenger seat and see Nino tapping on the car window. “Its open” he says and Nino opens the door.

 

“Dude what happened” Nino asked.

 

“I...argued with (Y/N)...” Adrien sighed.

 

“We know that already...but she came into the cafe crying and told Jack to take her home” Nino replied, “Alya and Marinette arent happy…”.

 

“Marinette will just gripe at me when we go out on patrol…” Adrien sighed.

 

“You know...she sees you as a friend...and for her to be so broken down after talking to you kinda makes you look bad…” Nino whispered.

 

“I screamed at her Nino…” Adrien let go of his steering wheel and threw his head back, “I feel like shit…”.

 

“Maybe go see her and apologize” Nino recommended.

 

“I should...but what if she doesn't wanna speak to me…” Adrien sighed.

 

“Just be honest dude, you have feelings for her and your gonna let it go over something dumb?” Nino replied.

 

“I guess you're right Nino…” Adrien rubbed his neck.”Thanks Nino”.

 

“No problem dude, i'll be going home with Alya so ill see you tomorrow” Nino said before leaving the car.

 

“Alright see you” Adrien replied.

 

He didn't know what to do or how to do it. He wanted to just go straight there and just tell her his feelings but  he couldn't. He started his car and drove off to his house.

 

**_~*That night*~_ **

 

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Plagg asked.

 

“Yes...i wanna know how she feels” Adrien replied,”Plagg claws out”.

 

Chat ran through the buildings looking for (Y/N)’s building. The air felt like daggers were cutting through his soft skin. It had been almost 2 weeks since you last saw her as Chat Noir. Dashing down from a taller building, you see her building not far from your position. He was glad that Marinette and Kim took over patrolling for the night. Landing on (Y/N)’s porch, he saw candle lights glimmer through the curtains. (Y/N) always left her sliding door open for some reason. 

 

Chat slid the door open and walked inside, “Chérie?” he whispered.

 

Walking up to the couch, he saw (Y/N) lying fast asleep with a soft silk blanket covering her.

 

“You shouldn't be here Mr.Noir” Chat rolled his eyes and glared at Jack standing at the kitchen doorway.

 

“Why are you here” Chat groaned.

 

“Same reason you are” Jack walked towards Chat and glared at him.

 

“How would you know my reason” Chat scoffed.

 

“Cuz your easy to see through, Adrien” Jack held a blank expression on his face.

 

Chat looked shocked and grit his teeth, “how did you..”.

 

“You and him have the seem glare of hatred towards me, only Adrien would be the one coming here tonight” Jack waved at chat to (Y/N)’s room. 

 

Chat and Jack walked into her room and Chat closed the door behind him, “So what, you gonna tell (Y/N)” Chat said with a stern voice.

 

“No , thats just wrong” Jack sighed and sat on the bed. “Your hero identity  needs to be secret and i know that, dumb of you to make it obvious around anyone”

 

Chat’s glare was as sharp as a knife, “Stop toying around and tell me why you brought me here”.

 

“Don't hurt her again” Jack said, “apologize” 

 

“I don't need you to tell me that” Chat grabbed Jack’s shirt and lifted him up.

 

“No you don't” Jack smacked Chats hands away. “Shes broken in many forms you know”.

 

“Tch your one to talk, you had her under you just this morning” Chat grit his teeth.

 

“I did” Jack sighed, “But...i regret it..”.

 

Chat’s expression dropped into a confused stare,”What?”

 

“Don't get me wrong…(Y/N) is an amazing girl...but  after hearing her talk in her sleep about a dude named charles…” Jack took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. “I was a fool to not stop it...and she cried for me this morning….”.

 

Chat clenched his fists, “so it's true that you want her to be happy even if your happiness is at risk…”.

 

“Yes....don't get me wrong i'll still be there for her...but i dont think im the right guy for her…” Jack looked down at his hands, “ She needs someone who can understand her pain...not someone who doesn't have pleasant experiences with women…”

 

Jacks words vibrate through Chats ears, “and what's that supposed to mean”

 

“(Y/N) is the first girl I have felt calm with...The only one i havent dragged myself in dirt and mud to please” Jack smiled, “She amazes me and I love that about her...She enjoys my company and is sweet all around..”.

 

“Thats (Y/N)’s personality…” Chat says sitting next to Jack. 

 

Jack sighed and clenched his fist, “I want you to be the one to take her away from me” Jack looked at chat and gave him a smile, “I want you to be the arms that she runs to for happiness”.

 

Chat’s eyes widen in confusion, Wasn't he supposed to fight for her love? Why is he giving up on her so quickly?. “Do you truly love her? Your giving up on her already”.

 

“I do...but i can't give her true happiness….” Jack sighed. “(Y/N) needs someone who felt her pain...and your the one who she goes to for that comfort..”. 

 

“She seems to enjoy your comfort much more” Chat glared.

 

“I told (Y/N) that even with what we did...we weren't gonna change and that I would act like none of that even happened” Jack looked at Chat. 

 

“Why” Chat’s ear twitched.

 

“Why would I want to make it public? If anyone from school finds out they will make her life hell for fucking someone she isnt with” Jack laid back on the bed. “Whatever happened in my home stays in my home, i'm not gonna make you jealous with the details”.

 

Chat didnt know how to respond. Jack was being honest and he seemed different from every other guy chat has met. (Y/N)’s words echoed in Chats head and made him wonder if he was really gonna force (Y/N) to only love him. 

 

Sitting up off the bed, chat outstretched his arm, “I have strong feelings for (Y/N) but it's her right to do whatever she wants” . Chat sighed, “Even if she does have sex with you…”.

 

Jack sat up and shook Chats hand, “As long as you protect her and stop hurting her….I wont lay another finger on her...unless she wants it..”

 

“Tch, deal” Chat let go of Jack's hand and walked towards the door. “One day we will see who pleases her the most.''

 

“Hmm maybe” Jack scoffed.

 

Chat walked out (Y/N)’s door and looked at her still asleep on the couch. He sighed and smiled walking out the sliding door into the night. Tomorrow he will make it right. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support!


	22. The end of the road (multiple pov)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so low on motivation im so sorry but i wrote this after watching the trailer of the new reflektadoll episode on repeat so it gave me a bit of motivation :). but i have lost to much motivation and have thought it through that i wanna end the fic at chapter 50. I wanna work on my writing and art and begin my personal projects to improve before going off to college so i hope everyone whos enjoyed my fic so far understands. I will continue it until chapter 50 so dont worry ill continue updating atleast once a week.

Your eyes fluttered open as the soft gleams of the sun hit your face. The blanket draped over you was warm and had a familiar smell to it. Sitting up, you looked around. The room was silent, it felt as empty as the place you used to call home. You came to Paris to run away from the pain and silence, yet it still followed behind. Your body felt heavy and you could feel your body sinking deeper into guilt and sadness. You were wrong for doing the things you did and now you have to pay the price. You had never seen Adrien so angry and hurt before. To know your the reason for all of his pain brings your heart to a stop. If it wasn't for your lack of wife material, then Charles wouldn't have left you for Adriens wife-to-be. If you hadn't have seduced Jack then you wouldn't have Adrien angry at you. If you had just never met anyone then it would have all been fine. If that tree would have gotten you then you wouldn't have hurt anyone or continue to hurt them.

 

A pair of familiar hands covered your eyes, “You shouldn't cry, i'm here for you”.

 

“Jack…” you whispered and your heart sank.

 

“I was about to leave but i saw you woke up so i wanted to say goodbye before I left” Jack said while moving his hands off your face.

 

“You say goodbye as if you were leaving forever..” you smiled at him weakly.

 

It didn't last long before that weak smile became a confused frown,”Jack?..”

 

Jack was obviously avoiding your eyes. His expression wasn’t the same as always.

 

“(Y/N)....I...im leaving paris…” He replied with a sad expression on his face.

 

“W-why? Was it something I did?” you jumped off the couch and walked towards him.

 

“No. its something i did and i'm not proud of” He said as he backed up.

 

You stopped walking towards him and felt your knees shake. Was he regretting everything? Does he think your a fuck up to?. 

 

“Im sorry but i have a flight to catch tomorrow and need to pack” He walked past you and towards the door.

 

You collapsed on your knees to the floor and felt tears take over your eyes. Your heart was pounding and your couldn't catch your breath. “P-p-please don't leave.. I'm sorry I fucked up…”.

 

Jack stopped at the door and clenched his fists. “It wasn't you...it was me” he replied before leaving your apartment.

 

Tears rolled down your cheeks and you began to sob. Everyone was leaving you again. Were you such a fuck up that you kept pushing everyone away. You leaned forward and grasped your arms. Why did you do that. Why did you fuck up again. Whats wrong with you. “ _ Please don't leave me!”  _ you screamed and laid your forehead on the ground as you sobbed and cried.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

***Jacks pov***

(Y/N)’s sobs could be heard from the outside of her apartment. I clenched my fists and held back my tears. I hurt her. The one thing I didn't want to do, But i had to. I couldn't keep being happy, I don't deserve to be...not after everything I did. 

 

“Please don't leave me!” you heard from the other side of the door.

 

I bit the inside of my cheek and began walking down the stairs. I couldn't keep lying to her….i needed to stop lying to myself. I don't deserve her or anyone else. I picked up my phone and hit the unknown number on the top.

 

“Hello?” a stern voice answered.

 

“I’ll do it, get me the first flight over there for tomorrow” I said without hesitation.

 

“Hmm so you finally made up your mind, good,” the man chuckled.

 

I hung up the phone and walked out of the building looking up at (Y/N)’s window, “Its for the best” I whispered.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

***Adrien's pov***

Today was the day, you were gonna apologize and tell (Y/N) how you feel about her. I can finally open up to her and explain my actions and apologize. I put on a nice dress shirt and some blue jeans i had just bought for a model shoot. Picking up the flowers I got (Y/N), I ran to the car and turned on the engine. “I can do this.” I declared confidently.

 

The car ride felt like ages and my hands keep sweating and shaking. Was I nervous? Hell yes. (Y/N) has been through so much and I was rude the entire time and even hurt her. I didn't deserve forgiveness, but i want to be sincere and explain everything to her. I drove up to the apartment parking and got out the car flowers in hand.

 

Walking up the stairs, i had a rush of nervousness attack me. What if she rejected the apology? What if she hates me?. “Ugh damn it!” I exclaimed while slapping myself back to reality. Its (Y/N), the most kindest and most amazing woman in the world!. 

 

Walking up to her door i lifted my hand to knock before I heard a loud crash from the other side of the door. I immediately grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open. “(Y/N)!) I exclaimed while running in and looking for her.

 

There was broken glass everywhere and he once beautiful decorations were in ruins.Another loud crash came from her room. I ran in and open my eyes widely as i saw (Y/N) kneeled on the floor crying. She was holding her phone in her hand and I could see drops of blood on the floor. 

 

Without thinking I grabbed onto her, “(Y/N) please!”.

 

“Please don't go” She kept repeating holding her phone tighter.

 

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight, “What's wrong please tell me (Y/N)! What happened!”

 

“He left! I fucked up and he left” She sobbed dropping her phone.

 

“Who (Y/N)? Tell me” I patted her head and grabbed her hands seeing the cuts all over her fingers and the palms of her hand.

 

She winced and more tears rolled down her cheek, “Jack...Jack left me...H-hes leaving paris because of me...because of my stupidity…”.

 

Hes what? The same guy who said he would do anything to make sure shes happy? Was what he told me last night a lie?. I held her close and rubbed her back. “Please calm down...its probably a misunderstanding--”

 

“He told me before he left...He didn't even look me in the face...he walked out without a second thought…” She sobbed into my chest.

 

I patted her back and picked her up, “Lets clean you up...your bleeding everywhere..”.

 

“I'm sorry….” She whispered. “Im so sorry for being a fuck up...im sorry for everything i did…”.

 

My heart felt as if it was stabbed, “please don't talk like that (Y/N), you didn't do anything wrong…”. The guilt was taking over my chest. If i hadn't freaked out about her being with another man then this woulndt have happened. I took her into the bathroom and sat her on the side of the bathtub. 

 

“This will hurt a bit…” I whispered while wiping her hands with a wet towel. I didn't know what to do with her wounds. There was blood everywhere. 

 

“I punched a couple candles...stupid right…” She said blankly.

 

“I'm glad I got here before it got worse…” I held back my rage and tears. I wanted to scream and find Jack and ask him what the fuck he was thinking.

 

“I'm sorry..” she whispered in a shaky voice.

 

“Don't apologize...you're not in the wrong” I replied and put antibiotics on the cuts.”I'm sorry for the things I said a few days ago… I was upset and i didnt mean to hurt your feelings”.

 

Her face was blank and she stayed quiet the entire time I was putting bandages on all the cuts.

 

I rubbed her cheek and took a deep breath. She looked so broken and hurt. Her lips were purple and her face was pale. It was as if she cried the life out of her self. Her clothes were covered in blood. 

 

“I need a shower...excuse me..” She got up and fell over before taking a step.

 

I grabbed onto her before she fell, “Don't move, your weak after all that..please let me help..”. I replied helping her up and sitting her back on the side of the bathtub. 

 

“Its fine I can do it myself don't worry about me” She replied turning on the water.

 

“Where are your clothes?” I asked.

 

“The door next to this one is my closet” She said.

 

“Ok” i said before walking out and into her closet. I grabbed a pair of pajama shorts and a blue sweater. Walking back into the bathroom and looked at her expression. She looks in so much pain and it broke your heart. 

 

“Here you go” i said putting the clothes on the sink.

 

“Thank you..Adrien” She said weakly.

 

I walked to her and grabbed onto her shirt lifting it up over her head.

 

“I don't need help taking off my own clothes” She covered her chest.

 

“You cant even stand up, save your energy” I replied pulling her pants. My eyes widened at the scars around her waist and back. Why didn't I notice this before? They were faint but they were big once you got an up close look. 

 

“Your creeping me out Agreste” She poked my head.

 

“These scars...what happened” I asked.

 

“A fight” She replied. “Me and my 2 childhood friends got into a lot of fights so we have scars all over our bodies…”.

 

“Was it because of the yakuza?” I whispered.

 

“Yes and no...You see the person who brought the yakuza to my attention was one of my childhood friends..” Her voice began to shake. “Her name was Minatsuki...she was japanese and part of a big family with her being the only girl left after her mom's death”.

 

I looked into her eyes and saw them blur up again.

 

“Minatsuki and I were raised together since my brother and her father were partners in business…” she smiled softly, “Minatsuki would always be at my house for dinner and we would do everything together”

 

“Sounds nice..” I smiled and held her hands.

 

“Its was..until she was drafted for war…” she said softly. “She joined the japanese military to fight the war that took place in Korea, weird right?”.

 

I stiffen up and looked confused, “A woman being drafted?”.

 

“Yep...Minatsuki was one of the best fighters out there and that gave her the chance to take my sisters position in the war after my sisters death…” She replied smiling. “My sister raised us to be strong and independent...Mina followed her steps..yet look at me…”.

 

“Your still strong and independent” I looked at her with a serious face. “Just because your hurting over men doesn't make you any less independent or less strong”

 

Her eyebrows shot up and I could see how surprised she was at my words.

 

“Hurting doesn't make you weak (Y/N)” I smiled and hugged her.

 

She hugged back and gripped my shirt, “Thank you Adrien”.

 

“I'll be in the living room if you need me just shout” I said while leaving the bathroom so she can shower.

 

I looked around and sighed. Picking up a broom i began to sweep the glass off the floor. 

 

I glanced at a picture frame on the floor and picked it up. The picture was of her and what seemed to be a band. At first glance I didn't think any of it. I continued cleaning the glass on the floor before stopping and dropping the broom down, running back at the picture. 

 

I stiffen up and held my breath looking closely at the picture. A familiar face and style was next to her. 

 

“L-Luka….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the soft angst and i oop. (thank you for all the support so far :') )


	23. The devil himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW WARNING OOF*

Turning on the water you looked around. It was quiet, too quiet. Had Adrien left? You caused him so much trouble and even lost Jack. 

 

“things could not get any worse” you whispered.

 

You got into the bathtub and tried not to get your bandages wet. You’ve been in this position many times. It reminded you of how many fights you would get into when you were younger. Smiling softly, you looked at the door. Adrien was probably so worried and you have caused all his worries. 

 

You got up and picks up your towel. Drying yourself up you looked at the clothes Adrien got you and put them on. Your reflection showed a younger you with dark circles and a pale face. Sad eyes and a dead expression. It wasn't who you wanted to be anymore. You forced a smile and sighed. Now you had to apologize to Adrien for everything. 

 

Walking out of the bathroom, you saw Adrien holding a photo. “Adrien im sorry for-”.

 

“Do you by chance know Luka couffaine?” he interrupted.

 

You took a step back from his question, “Lu...ka?”. 

 

Adrien turned to look at you and showed you the picture. Your eyes widened and you ran up to him snatching the photo and slamming it face down onto the table. “Don't touch that”.

 

Adrien stood back with a shocked expression, “what?..”.

 

Your eyebrows furrowed and you grit your teeth, “Don't bring up that name ever again”.

 

He clenched his fist and swallowed hard, “W-why...what happened between you guys?..”.

 

You punched the wall next to you without moving from the spot you were standing at. Those memories were already gone, why would you still keep that picture. Why of all things did he have to bring him up.

 

Adrien put his hand on your shoulder and you grabbed his wrist bending it back.

 

“Ow ow (Y/N) what the fuck?!” he winced in pain.

 

Letting go of his wrist you picked up the photo and walked towards the trash. “Luka was the guy who introduced me to charles” you dropped the picture into the trash bin and gave Adrien and angry glare, “Also the guy who completely deserted me after i trusted him with everything”.

 

“What? Luka is not li--” 

 

“He was my best friend and yet had the balls to desert me in my hardest of times” You interrupted him.

 

“Oh…” Adrien rubbed his wrist and looked away.

 

“I'm sorry for everything” you replied taking a deep breath. “And thank you for taking care of me, i'm alright now”.

 

“Its alright...but i wanna be here for you” He replied walking towards you.

 

You stopped him before he got closer to you and smiled, “I can handle myself tonight...please go home”.

 

Adrien got closer and grabbed your wrists, “no...i'm staying”.

 

You grinned and kneed him in the crotch, “no”

 

He collapsed onto his knees holding his bulge and coughing, “W-Why ...W-would you do that”.

 

You grabbed a chunk of his hair and pulled his head back, “oh sweet Agreste ...if only you had an inkling of a clue who I am on the inside”.

 

Adrien looked at you shocked and lost for words. It's been awhile since you had someone in such a vulnerable position. You never had a liking for men until you found charles, but after that it seems like more and more men were just here to hurt you. Even Adrien can't be trusted at this point. 

 

“If this is your way of showing dominance do you think it will work?” he smirked and grabbed your hand before standing up., “i really wished you would tell me more about who you were before charles Hmm (Y/N)”. He turned off the lights and pushed you against the wall holding your wrists up to his face.

 

“Don't tell me the sweet famous model has a dark side” You cooed.

 

“I wouldn't call it dark side...but i do call it a Noir side” he whispered and kissed your hand softly pressing himself onto you.

 

“Oh really?” you said grinning. He had a totally different expression on his face. You had only seen this expression the day at the pool when he had saved you from that perv. It shook you at the core to think he could look so scary yet be such a high standing model and sweet voiced man.

 

“Tell me (Y/N), you know how much ive liked you” He said as he ran his fingers through his hair, “How come you keep avoiding my feelings? Am i not man enough for you?”.

 

You laughed and tried to not look at his face. Was he serious? What game is he playing?. “Manliness..is that what you think i enjoy?”.

 

“Hmm I don't know...tell me… what do you like..” he whispered and listed your chin leaning his face closer.

 

“Apparently guys who wanna hurt me” You replied.

 

“You have a bad taste in men..” he said before biting your lip softly.

 

Your eyes widen and you moved your face to look away, “A-adrien?”.

 

“Hmm?” he hummed as he began to kiss your neck. 

 

You felt a shock up your spine and stiffened up, “H-hey wait..”.

 

Adrien stopped kissing your neck and glared at you, “what...do you not like this”

 

You wanted to say no but at the same time his body heat was enticing. Its was dangerous and you knew it. He has a motive and you want to know why hes acting this way now of all times.

 

Adrien chuckled and let go of your wrists, “are you surprised?”.

 

“Mhm…” you replied taking a deep breath trying to calm down.

 

“Good” he whispered into your ear before running his hands up your sides and pulling you closer to him. “I wanna know your inner self and in exchange ill show you mine” he grinned and lifted you up walking you to the couch.

 

Your face got red and you were caught off guard. Adrien isn't as innocent as everyone believed?!. Your eyes were wide in shock and you tried not to show how surprised you were. 

 

Adrien began to unbutton his dress shirt and licked his lips looking you up and down. You turned around and covered your face. This is just a really good but bad nightmare right? This can't be happening. 

 

“Are you embarrassed? Or shocked that i'm not so innocent” he chuckled before putting his hands up your shirt and groping your chest softly. “Oh princess your skin so soft...it was a good idea not giving you any underwear..”.

 

You gasped and looked back at his piercing eyes. This wasn't Adrien, this was the devil. Your body felt hot and you didn't know what to do. Adrien was a kinky devil hidden behind a cute soft face. You didn't know if you wanted it to stop or continue but his touch was rough and it began to turn you on.

 

“Don't stay quiet...i wanna hear your voice…” He said sliding one of his hands into your shorts.

 

You jumped and pulled his hands out of your clothes, “Stop no we cant  nope this isn't you”.

 

He licked his fingers and smirked, “you sure?...your body seems eager”.

 

“Your the devil” you replied with a bright red face and used a pillow as a shield.

 

“Mm really...i was being so gentle..” He leaned in close to your face.

 

Your face lit up in shock and you pushed his face away with your hand, “S-Stop Y-You--”.

 

Adrien kissed your hand and moved onto you pinning you under him, “Believe me...i wouldnt have shown this side to you if only you hadn't cried over such a deadbeat”. 

 

Looking into his eyes you remembered why you were so upset. Jack left you. Adrien had made you forget everything, and now he's trying to erase the pain Jack inflicted. 

 

Laying down on top of you, Adrien grinned and gazed into your eyes. “Let me make you forget about it all princess…”.

 

His eyes were sharp and you didn't even know how to respond. He is such a womanizer on the inside. You felt lost of words before Adrien grinded his bulge in between your legs. “W-wait A-Adrien~..”.

 

His eyes widened and you grew embarrassed. Suddenly his face lit up and his smile became more devilish, “Oh princess...you've made a grave mistake..”. Adrien began kissing your neck and rubbed himself against you. 

 

You bite your lip and felt your body starts getting numb. Adrien’s pure image was being tainted, he's a sly devil in your mind now. You began to rub the back of his head and felt him pur.

 

You both shut up and looked at each other wide eyed. “D-Did you just-- purr?” you asked.

 

“N-no” he replied as he sat up.

 

“You totally did” You tried holding back a laugh.

 

“Shut up” He grabbed his shirt and began buttoning it back up.

 

“You purred like a cat” you laughed holding your sides.

 

Adrien grabbed your chin and crashed his lips onto yours. You felt his tongue makes its way into your mouth and dance with yours. Grabbing onto his shoulders, you began to melt into his kiss. 

 

It's felt like forever before he stopped kissing you, you both were panting and your lips felt swollen from his kiss. Your body was shaking from it. He knew how to make a girl breakdown in pleasure from just a kiss? How much of a womanizer is he?.

 

Getting up from the couch, Adrien finished buttoning his shirt and fixed his hair. “I'll see you later princess” he said as he walked towards the door.

 

You blinked in confusion, is he really gonna leave you like this?. You got up and stomped towards him with an angry look on your face. “Excuse me?”.

 

“I'll see you later?” he repeated.

 

“So your gonna turn me on, kiss me, and then leave?” you raised your voice.

 

“I have a photo shoot in 30 minutes, so I have to go” He replied.

 

His words ticked you off. How could he do that! That's so unfair!. “Tch, fine then” you crossed your arms and walked to the couch.

 

Adrien grabbed your waist and pulled you close to him, “is it that you want me to fuck you mercilessly right now princess…” he whispered into your ear making you jump.

 

“N-no, go to your photo shoot model boy” You scoffed tryna brush him off.

 

He chuckled and licked your neck, “leave the door open tonight…”.

 

“W-what--” before you could reply he had already walked out the door. You clench your fist and stomped your way back onto the couch, “Ugh dumbass model boy!”.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huehuehue >:)


	24. One steamy night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **NSFW warning**

You looked at the clock and saw that it was already midnight. It's not like you actually wanted him to come or so you thought. Seeing Adrien's lustful side was a complete turn around from the normal soft model boy you knew and it kept you on the edge of your seat. He hasn't answered your texts or calls and it upset you a bit making it seem like he was ignoring you. Getting up from the couch, you walked to your study. It was still the same as when you first got here. Never been touched other than the time you had to make your entrance project for school. 

“Hmm where could those paints be…” you muttered while rummaging through the drawers.

Once you find them you picked up a clean canvas from the small closet and put it on your easel. Tapping your chin you thought about what to paint. Sketching out a soft outline, you began to draw a portrait. You never made a rough draft for your paintings and just went with the flow. Your mind kept going back to a soft smile and crystal eyes, Beautiful flowing hair and a powerful gaze. You were so caught up with the painting that you didn't hear the door open behind you. 

“What you painting there” a familiar voice whispered in your ear.

You jumped and dropped your brush and paints on the floor, “Damn it Adrien don't scare me like that! You could've at least knocked!”.

Adrien smirked, “if you wanted me to knock then you wouldn't have left the door open like i told you to”.

Glaring at him you picked up your materials off the floor. “You win this time” you mutter. Organizing your things on the table, you look back at the half finished painting.

“That looks incredible” Adrien examined your art work.

“It's not done since i got interrupted by a model boy” You rolled your eyes.

“Who is it?” Adrien asked in curiosity.

“My sister” You replied as you began to put your paints away. 

“She's very pretty” Adrien said.

“Yea, she was very pretty and one of the most sought after brides but she never thought about being a bride since she was so dedicated to fighting but she thought she had found the one and got engaged.” You said while cleaning your table. “She fought at war many times and was giving honorable medals before she passed away”.

“Oh...im so sorry i had forgotten about that...” Adrien's voice became quiet.

You smiled and patted his shoulder, “Its ok...I miss her alot but she died doing what she loved and she would have wanted me to keep moving forward in life.”

Finishing up the clean up, you put the easel with the canvas inside the closet so it wouldn't get bumped into. Adrien looked around and smiled. “I didn't know there was another room here, It's a pretty big apartment”.

“It's a three bedroom apartment with two bathrooms but i use one room as a study” You replied and sat on the chair you had next to your table.”Its very spacious but i have trouble with neighbors and the landlord” You sighed.

“How come?” Adrien asked.

“Well my next door neighbors are always fighting and making noise….i don't complain because I don't really care ill just put headphones on” You rubbed your cheek, “But of course if i make any noise they complain to the landlord so i have to have arguments every time they complain”.

“That's a lot bullshit why don't you complain then?”Adrien's eyebrows furrowed.

“Because I don't want to bother with the paperwork and im always busy when the office is open” You replied.

“Why not move out?” Adrien winked, “I have space at my house”.

You rolled your eyes and sighed, “No thanks Agreste”.

“Worth a shot” He laughed.

You laughed with him and then sighed, “No but in all seriousness, I am just too busy to do anything and moving all my stuff to a new location will be a pain”.

“I understand” Adrien replied as he grabbed your hand. “The paint smell is way too strong i here”.

“Oh yea i'm sorry i forgot to open the window…” You replied getting up from the chair and walking out of the room with Adrien.You both sat on the couch and began talking about Adrien photoshoot.

“It was a pain because one of the models didn't know what she was doing and the cameraman was on the verge of quitting” Adrien sighed.

“Must be tough” You laughed.

“Weren't you a model at some point?” Adrien glanced over to you.

You glared at him and punched his leg. “Ow ok ok sorry i asked” He said while rubbing his leg.

“I never got to becoming a model since my brother didn't think I was ready for it” You replied. “I'm not a model and I prefer not getting into anything related to fame”.

Adrien laid down on the couch and wrapped his arms around your waist, “How come”

“It must be a pain to be famous...my family was very famous and I hated the constant paparazzi and fans stalking drama” You sighed and ran your fingers through Adrien's hair. “I was always locked in so i never felt the stress personally which I am happy I didn't” 

“It is a pain sometimes” Adrien replied.

“My parents would come home exhausted because fans would always come to them and surround them if they were seen in public so I pity celebrities thats why i don't really care about knowing them” You heard Adrien sigh.

“So that's why you didn't know who I was” He smiled.

“Yea sorry to disappoint” You smirked.

Adrien's expression changed as he stood up and leaned into your neck. “You didn't disappoint ...I'm glad you werent a crazy fangirl” He began to plant soft kisses and run his hands down your thighs.

“Adrien…” you bite your lip and tried to choose between stopping him to let him continue.

Suddenly Adrien lifted your thighs and laid you on the couch towering over you. Your heart began to race and you felt his hands making their way up your shirt. “N-no wait wait stop”

Adrien stopped and looked at you pouting, “What now princess”.

You pushed his face away and fixed your shirt. “W-we can't do this”.

“How come?” Adrien sighed.

“Its two in the morning and we have classes at eight” You pointed at the clock. 

Adrient stood up on the couch again and began unbuttoning his shirt, “So I have eight hours to give you the night of your life plenty of time”.

You blinked in disbelief and watched Adrien strip, “T-that's not what I meant--”. You looked away and covered your face after seeing Adriens toned abs and biceps. Thoughts blurred your mind and your face began getting red.

“Like what you see” Adrien smirked and began taking off his belt.

“O-oh my god please dont” Your face was bright red and you could stop yourself from staring at him again.

He chuckled and threw his belt and shirt to the floor. “You wanted to know my Noir side...Don't get shy now princess” he whispered while unbuttoning his pants and staring down lustful at you.

“I-im not shying out! J-just that it's late a-and we have classes and--” You tried to say before Adrien began to kiss you passionately. 

You began to melt at his touch and wrapping your legs around him. He lifted your shirt and grabbed your breasts while continuing the kiss. You ran your hand through his hair and let out soft moans as he played with your nipples. 

Adrien broke the kiss and looked down at you, “such a sweet sight..” he said before he began to suck on your breast. 

“A-ahh Adrien…” You moaned as his mouth took over your nipple. It was a whole new view on the model boy you met on the first day of school. 

Letting go of your breast, he looked into your eyes and pressed himself in between your legs earning a soft yelp from you. “Oh my” He smirked.

“D-don't look at me...it's embarrassing..” you covered your face with your hands.

Adrien grabbed your hands and held them above your head, “You look really cute like this princess”.

“S-Shut up” You looked away. 

Adrien kissed you again and began to take off your pants. Your heart was going crazy and you were still processing the fact that you and Adrien were doing such a thing. Before you knew it, you were both naked pressed against each other. Adrien began to rub his fingers through your slit sending a shock down your thighs. 

“Hmm already so wet for me..i'm honored princess” He cooed and slipped two fingers inside you. You moaned his name and wrapped your arms around his neck. “I'll take good care of you don't worry” He kissed your cheek and pulled his fingers out to align himself in between your legs. 

“M-Mmmm” You bite your lip as Adrien rubbed the tip of his member in between your slit. 

“Ready princess?” he whispered planting soft kisses on your shoulder.

“Y-yea..” you replied.

A rush of heat filled you up as Adrien slid himself into you. He grabbed your waist and groaned as he slid his member all the way in. “Mmm princess...your so tight…” he groaned.

You dug your nails onto his back as he started moving. “A-Ahh...fuck! A-adrien its feels so good~” You moaned.

Adrien began picking up the pace and kissed you passionately. You melted into his kiss and let out muffled moans every time he would thrust in you. Your legs become numb with pleasure as he quickened his pace. 

You broke the kiss and panted trying to get your breath back. “Adrien…” you moaned.

“Yes princess” Adrien smiled as he kissed your neck.

“Im..close..” You replied.

Adrien sped up his pace and began to rub your clit , “cum for me princess”. 

A fire was spreading in your body and you could feel your climax coming. Adrien was thrusting uncontrollably and was leaving hickeys all over your neck and shoulders. His body heat was burning and you didn't want it to end. 

“Aahhh~” you moaned as your climax hit you.

Adrien kept up his pace riding your orgasam before he thrusted hard one last time and met his release inside. “P-princess…” He groaned stuffing his face into your neck. 

He thrusts himself in and out slowly finishing his release and lays on top of you. You both pants trying to catch you breaths. Running his hands up your back, Adrien begins to plant soft kisses on your cheeks. “One kiss is enough Agreste” You giggle.

“No i wanna cover you in kisses” He smiled and continued to kiss your face.

“Your such a goofball” You smiled and rubbed his head.

“Its five thirty” He whispered.

You jolt up and look at the clock, “Oh no...we didn't get any sleep….”.

“We could just skip today and sleep together right here” he smirked.

“Might as well” You sighed and wrapped your arms around him.

“Let's shower first before going to sleep” He picked you up and got off the couch.

“Yea” You smiled.

“There's my favorite smile” he smiled and kissed your forehead while carrying you to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new episodes of the show have hurt me and i cannot wait till Felix and Chat blanc are out. As of this story , ive decided to make it into 2 seasons so i can take a short break between them. Season 1 ending will be chapter 25. finally some Adrien smut lmao. (still bad at writing it but oh well)


	25. The end of the Tragic hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know i said i would publish the last chapter of season one quickly but i have really lost alot of motivation and have tried figuring myself out in real life and there have been so much going on with the show that it has thrown the story of my fanfic on a loop of nonsense so hopefully season 2 wont be a mess lol

“She's so annoying! I was late by a minute! A MINUTE!” Alya exclaimed.

 

You and Marinette giggled watching your friend rant about her classes. It's been a week since your nightly encounter with Adrien. He had been very busy ever since then and has taken some days off from school making you feel lonely from time to time.

 

“(y/n), (Y/N)!” You popped back to reality when Alya shakes your shoulders.

 

“Y-yea that sucks Alya..” You said quietly.

 

“Are you ok…?” She asked.

 

“Yep never better! Just tired after doing all that work i missed” You replied.

 

Alya sighed and pat your head, “Don't stress yourself out so much girl, It's not good for you”.

 

“Shes right (y/n)...You look so exhausted” Marinette said with a look of concern.

 

“Im fine guys really” You smiled.

 

“Alright...if you ever need help with anything we are always here for you” Alya gave you a thumbs up and a big smile.

 

You smiled back and threw yourself at your two friends. They were so supportive and caring about you. “Thanks guys” you whispered while hugging your friends tighter.

 

“Sorry to break this emotional moment….” You looked up and saw Nino standing behind yall.

 

“Hi babe” Alya said blowing him a kiss.

 

Nino caught the kiss and patted his chest, “Hi love”.

 

“Get a room” Marinette scoffed.

 

You laughed and watched Ninos stare into one of mourning, “You ok Nino?”.

 

He looked at Alya and Marinette, “Its Adrien...Hes--”.

 

“KAGAMI IS BACK” A sweaty Kim ran up and almost tackled Nino to the side.

 

“WHAT?!” Alya and Marinette said in sync as they jumped off their seats.

 

Kagami? You feel like you've heard that name before but it isn't clicking. From a distance you see Adrien walking towards the group. You get up and wave at him, “Hey Mod--”. A girl with short hair walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. You froze in place and stared at the scene hoping you saw it wrong.

 

“Tch…” You heard Marinette behind you. 

 

“That bitch has some nerve coming back” Alya tried to storm towards Adrien but Nino held her back.

 

“It's not worth it” Nino told her. 

 

“From what i heard...she asked Adrien to take her back” Kim said lowly.

 

Your heart stopped and everything clicked, “Adrian's fiance..”.

 

“Yea...how did you know?” Marinette asked.

 

You looked at them and then turned away to run away.

 

“(Y/N)!” You heard them scream behind you.

 

Running down the halls you didn't pay attention to your surroundings and found yourself in the lower courtyard where Jack saved you at. The tree had long been taken out of the path. You crouched down and placed your hands on your head tryna block out all the noise from the cars passing back. Everything was louder to you at this moment and the small sounds were piercing your brain. You couldn't bear losing Adrien too. Was it just a one time thing? Were you right about not trusting him?. “GAHHHH!” You exclaimed.

 

“Oh princess...I knew you couldn't live without me” You heard behind you.

 

Lifting your head up, your breath began to shake. You didn't know if it was just a figment of your imagination or if your nightmares have come true. Frozen in place not able to turn around towards the voice. It was better if it would just disappear.

 

“(y/n)!” your friends ran into the courtyard and you turned to look at them. They all froze and looked at the person behind you.

 

“Please tell me...there no one there right ...r-right….” your voice was shaky and tears welled in your eyes.

 

Alya and Marinette looked at each other in confusion and worry. They didn't know what was going on and you hoped they would have ever found out.

 

“Well well...It's so heartbreaking to see you like this amore..” cold hands grabbed your face and turned you to look at the owner. “Aren't you happy im back?” he said in a low growl. 

 

“That's enough Charles” You all turned towards the voice.Standing there was Adrien, Kagami and….

 

“Luka!” You pushed Charles away and ran towards him. Luka opened his arms and caught you as you ran into him. 

 

“Hey birdie…” Luka whispered before giving Charles a piercing glare,“Been a while hmm” 

 

Charles began walking towards you both, “Indeed Lucas”.

 

“Its Luka” Luka replied

 

“Whats going on here!” Marinette exclaimed. “Weren't you in germany Luka? Why is Kagami back and why are you letting her all up on you in front of the man who took her from you Adrien?!” Her voice became harsh and her face red in anger.

 

Adrien looked away and sighed, “Calm down Mari..”.

 

“No i won't calm down! Who the hell do your guys think you are” She barked.

 

You were shaking in Lukas arms. You wanted to hate him right now but couldn't, you just couldn't. 

 

Luka began to rub your back and whisper, “I'm here birdie ...don't be scared…”. 

 

Charles got closer to you but Marinette got in front of you and Luka, “Back off you asshole”.

 

“Oh shut up hero girl your not apart of this” Charles said pushing Marinette to the side.

 

In a split second Charles was sent flying by Kim who had landed a direct punch to his face, “Don't you ever touch my girlfriend ever again you rich bastard!” 

 

You Pushed off of Luka and ran to Marinette who was rubbing her arm on the floor. You and Alya Helped her get up and watched as the boys got defensive.

 

Charles got up off the floor and spit out some blood before chuckling, “Seems like you found friends hmm Honey? I thought you hated the thought of being around others who weren't me”.

 

“Honey?” everyone looked at you and your heart sank. The day has come where your past comes back to hit you. Everything you worked so hard to hide from them...the only one who knew everything was Adrien….

 

“Hes (y/n)’s Ex” Adrien said breaking the silence.

 

“Mhm our relationship didn't work out because we cared for our previous partners way to much so we came back to fix everything” Kagami said while cuddling onto Adriens arm. 

 

 Was this what life has turned into? A dark abyss of nightmares and terror?. It was all hitting quickly and your breath felt like it was going to fast. Your lungs couldn't take the pressure and before long everything went black.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

“Life's rough you know”  Voices began to ring around you.

 

“You could always come back with us you know  Fukurō” 

  
  


Minatsuki ... why ...why are you here…

 

“Hmm you're so cold...here i'll warm you up” 

 

Luxx…. You guys….

 

“We are here for you” A warmth wrapped around you.

 

Your partners embracing you ...the ones you had believed gone ...the ones who you left for your own freedom….

 

“We love you ...our souls are connected remember” the darkness faded and you saw Minatsukis bright smile appear. 

 

You reached out and cried out for them, Your tears taking over your face. As your hands meet, They disappeared and you feel to your knees surrounded by darkness. 

 

“Please...dont go...im so sorry...im a failure to you….” You cried lowly.

 

“You blame yourself for everything you know” A voice echoes around you. “ And you jump to conclusions ...which causes your pain” .

 

“Skrev…” You watch the little Kiwami float in front of you.

 

“It's been awhile since we have seen each other” A small smile forms in the Kiwamis face. “Don't forget your past young one ...The more you try to forget the darker your heart gets”.

 

Fog surrounds you and the kiwami, “My past is the cause of my pain…”.

 

“Your past doesn't define your happiness dear...only you can” You jumped up at the voice.

 

“M-mom…” You said shaking.

 

Three spirits stood in front of you, You mother, Father and sister. You wouldn't believe your eyes and you sank back down to your knees tried to hide your tears.

 

The surrounded around you and brought you into an embrace, “Sorry we took so long sweetheart…”.

 

“I missed you guys…” You replied embracing them back.

 

“You've grown strong little sis” Your sister said.

 

“But even the strongest person has emotions” your father gave your forehead a kiss.

 

“I'm so sorry...im such a failure…” you cried.

 

“ No your not sweetie” Your mother smiled.

 

“But everything crumbled down and i left and I couldn't keep the promise to you guys….” you looked up.

 

“You saved thousands...and have made us all proud” You father said.

 

“You took my place as guardian of the soul miraculouses and have protected our legacy” Mother smiled while wiping your tears.

 

“I couldn't protect the other guardians...and i betrayed their trust...and now they are gone too…” You pulled away from the embrace.

 

“If they were gone...they would be here too you know” Your sister stood up and grabbed your shoulder. “I gave my power to Minatsuki because of her loyal and brave soul, She is waiting for you”.

 

Your eyes widen and you look at your parents.

 

“They both are” Your father whispers looking at your mother.

 

You smile and wipe your tears, “I won't let you down”.

 

“We know you won't ...we love you so much ...take care of her karev..” Your mother smiled.

 

“I love you guys too” You hugged them one more time before they disappeared.

 

“It's time for you to go into the world back as the soul guardian of death” Skarev floated beside you, “Without you the world will be unbalanced”.

 

“If I go back to that life...everyone will hate me again… why's that?” You asked.

 

“Because we are an ugly truth” Skarev replied. “Minatsuki is the Beautiful lie as the soul guardian of life”.

 

“And Luxx is the one who kept us together…” You whispered.

 

“Correct” Skarev began to float around you. “ Luxx is the protector of life and death ...The guardian of balance ...and  he has been searching for you ever since you disappeared”

 

You clench your fists together and looked at the kiwami, “Im ready to return the balance”.

 

Skarev smiled and a bright light took over his body.

 

It's time for you to embrace the pain and stop playing the tragic hero of this life. Go and embrace your fate, Chasseresse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of season 1, Thank you for everyone who has read this far! i know my story doesnt make sense most of the time and it has many parts that might make the readers unhappy but its for drama and story development so XD

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my work! The story is very detailed and there will be more to come in the chapters. My OC's were all made together and they all have actual designs. I am an artist but I am not comfortable with my art as its not the best in my eyes. (Edit: The entire story has changed to fit my basic designs and changes. I hope this story catches your eyes as more interesting and fun to read :) ) To see my designs of how I see the characters looking, follow my new social media designated to this fanfic on instagram thumpy_q ! I will post basic sketch designs and will have a designated drawing for the end of every chapter.


End file.
